Love and family
by shaniatasmanx
Summary: When Brax goes to prison for Johnny Barretts murder and the events after
1. Chapter 1

Ricky and Brax

Set when Brax went to prison and Ricky was left behind.

Chapter 1

Ricky's prov

It has been 2 months since Brax was sentenced to 15 years in prison with a non parole of 10 years. I sat up in bed pulling a shirt over my body standing up as a sudden rush of sickness over took me, running to the bathroom, standing myself up, wiping my face, sighing this had been the fourth time I was sick and I was getting tired of it. I had a quick shower before making my way out to the kitchen contemplating whether I should eat something since everything I have eaten so far I have thrown up an hour or two later.

Walking out of the bedroom I spotted Casey and Heath sitting at the table

"morning Rick" heath piped up first as I poured myself a cup of coffee and Joined them at the table

"morning" I replied taking a sip from my coffee

"how are you feeling" casey questioned as I looked up at him, he could see I din't look greqt physically and emotionally

"great" I lied as I stood up placing my cup on the bench "Ill see you guys later" I stated trying to dodge anymore questions as I left the house.

Casey's prov

"she isn't good" casey stating the obvious

"yeah I kind of figured that" heath replied with a smart tone as he stood up putting his dishes in the sink "have you herd from the lawyer about him having visitors"

"no, not yet" casey replied as he stood placing his dishes in the sink

"ok, I have to go to work, Ill see you later" heath stated as he walked out of the house

Ricky's prov

I walked down to the beach, the wind pushing my hair back as feet sunk into the warm sand with every step I took, I reached the end of the walk noticing the doctor who was looking after Josh come out of the water dragging a kayak out with him.

"hey" I greeted as he looked up smiling

"hey" he greeted back "how are you?" he questioned

"I've been better" I replied looking down at my feet

"what do you mean, physically or emotionally?" he questioned curious and worried

"both" I mumbled looking up at his reaction

"physically whats wrong" he questioned, he knew about Brax and how it hurt me that he left and he wouldn't be coming home for at least ten years

"I have been sick about 4-5 times, I can't stand the smell of cooking meat, and craving alot of dairy products at the moment" I replied

"ok, erhh have you been tired alot" he questioned as I got more confused

"yeah, why?" I replied

"have you eaten this morning" he questioned worried with how he would tell me that Im pregnant

"no I was just heading to the diner to get something" I stated "Nate can you tell me whats wrong" I questioned following me as he walked over to the diner

"Can I join you and we can talk about it" he replied as I followed him into the diner and he selected a table near the back, I joined him as he looked at his hands

"Nate please tell me" I stated as he looked up at me and sighed

"I don't know how to put this but... I think your pregnant" he stated as I looked at him shocked

"um... Ok" I managed to spit out still shocked

"Do you still want to eat something or should I take you to the home" he questioned

"um... can you take me home, I should know for sure" I stated pushing my seat back walking out as Nate followed.

Few minutes later we reached the house walking in as he handed me a pregnancy test before I disappeared in the bathroom, walking out I placed it on the dining table as we waited for the time to go, it was the longest 3 minutes of my life as we leaned on the bench, Nate was confident that it would be positive because I rattled off at least four common signs of someone being pregnant.

"Is he aloud visitors?" Nate questioned breaking the silence as I looked down at the glass of water, shaking my head signalling no

"not yet" I managed to say as Nate looked at his watch

"Do you want me to look" he asked knowing it would be hard for me, I sighed pushing myself off the bench walking towards the test, turning it over I went silent taking in the result, a tear running down my cheek finally managing to say "It's positive", Nate pushing himself off the bench, walking towards me as he pulled me into a hug before I crumbled into a mess on the ground.

I placed the test in my room hiding it from view from the rest of the family before returning to the dining table where Nate had made a coffee for himself and me.

"thanks for staying" I managed to say looking up as a smile appeared on his face

"your more than welcome" he replied as I smiled weakly at him

"so I think you should come into the hospital so I can do some tests and determine how far you are in the pregnancy" he stated as I took a long sip from my cup

"can we do this in a few days" I questioned frowning, I wasn't in the mood to talk about anything with the pregnancy as I was adjusting to the fact that the child isn't going to have a father for 10 or 15 years of its life and Brax won't know the child until he gets out of prison

"sure" Nate replied as a call came through on his phone, he answered it, standing up

"are you gonna be ok because I have to go to the hospital" he questioned

"yeah you go" I replied as he rushed out of the door before I could thank him again

I decided to sleep as I was quite tired and it was only 11am, knowing I could sneak an hour in before anyone came home for their lunch break, I fell asleep quickly.

Casey's prov

It was about 12:30 and it was nearly my lunch break when I got a phone call from the lawyer notifying me that Brax could have visitors, I was so happy it was the call I was waiting for this whole time, as we hadn't talked to him or seen him for 2 months. I walked home expecting Ricky to be there, walking in I couldn't find anyone.

"Ricky" I yelled

Ricky's prov

"Ricky" yelling came through the house waking me up, realising it was Casey I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed walking towards the door

"what casey" I yelled meeting him in the lounge still sleepy

"oh shit sorry, were you sleeping" he questioned, knodding my head

"whats the problem" I questioned as he smiled at me

"Its not a problem" he stated as I looked confused

"Casey spit it out, I dont have all day" I replied upset that I was woken

"Brax is aloud visitors, and we can visit him tomorrow" he stated still smiling, I was quite shocked even though I have wanted to see him, today I just wanted to forget him, I had enough on my plate

"great" I lied trying to be happy "is he aloud to call people" I questioned

"um yea he gets two calls a day from tomorrow onwards" casey replied I smiled about to walk away "are you alright Ricky?" he questioned

"um yeah, you boys visit him tomorrow and tell him to call me after" I stated walking into the kitchen

"Ricky, why don't you want to visit him tomorrow" casey questioned walking out to the kitchen, following me

"I can't... I have to much on my mind" I replied as I turned to face casey and a tear streamed down my face

"aw Ricky come here" he replied pulling me in to hug him "he would want to see you over our ugly mugs" casey whispered and I let out a little giggle "but if you don't want to go tomorrow we won't make you, and we will pass your message on to him" casey stated as I pulled away from him smiling

"thanks case" I replied

So Ricky dosen't want to see Brax yet?

What will happen when he calls her, will she tell him?

Hope you guys like the first chapter xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ricky's prov

Later that night I layed on the couch watching random tv shows that had some sought of interest, the boys had gone out for somethimg to eat at Angelos, and Bianca was working late, due home very soon so I was home alone and I felt very fatigue so I decided to go to bed, laying in bed I teared up and then cried myself to sleep, it was the first time I cried myself to sleep for over a month.

Casey's prov

"hey guys" I greeted as I joined Heath and Kyle at the table

"hey, why are you so happy squirt" Heath greeted

"I got a phone call from the lawyer today, hes aloud visitors, and we can see him tomorrow" I stated

"really" Kyle replied and I knodded in response

"um boys shouldn't we let Ricky visit him first?" Heath questioned and Kyle agreeded as I looked down at my glass

"erhh guys, I told her about the visiting first and" casey started as heath and kyle looked at him confused "I don't know what is wrong but she just said she didn't want to see him yet, and for us to go visit him and tell him to ring her" I finished telling the boys

"what... She has wanted to see him for ages, I don't get it" heath stated more confused

"I don't know why but I think we should respect her decision" casey stated "she will just visit him next weekend"

Kyle and Heath agreeded as we finished our meal before returning to the house.

Later on Kyle and I walked in noticing that the lights were off assuming Ricky had gone to bed, we went to bed as well around 10pm.

Ricky's prov

I woke with a sudden feeling of sickness running to the bathroom, I layed back in bed knowing the boys were still in the house and not wanting to run into them since Casey would have told them about me not wanting to visit my own boyfriend. I layed in the bed, listening to the boys getting up and talking.

It was about half an hour later when I herd a soft knock on the door

"Rick... Are you awake" casey questioned as i sat up in bed

"yea" I mumbled back

"ok, I just wanted to let you know that we are going to visit Brax now" casey stated as I started to tear up

"ok" I replied "case, promise to pass the message on to him" I stated

"of course Ricky" he replied and left with Heath and Kyle

Casey's prov

We were just leaving the house and I noticed Bianca in the flat as Heath and Kyle waited in the car.

"hey b" I greeted as she smiled and reciprocated the greeting

"could you talk to Ricky, somethings wrong she doesn't want to visit Brax and I thought you would be able to get something out of her" I informed her

"Ill try but she has kind of shut me out" bianca stated, casey smiled and left

"thanks b" I called down the path.

Ricky's prov

I walked out knowing the coast was clear walking out to the kitchen pouring myself a cup of coffee and making some toast before sitting at the dining table, it was weird a saturday morning and very quiet, I poked my toast around the plate when Bianca walked in.

"hey, how are you?" she questioned pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting next to me at the table

"Im fine" I mumbled

"really" she stated as I looked up at her "so the boys went to visit Brax yet your still sitting here" she stated

"yea, I didn't want to go today" I replied looking back down at my toast

"Ricky please, whats wrong?" I questioned, she still looking at her toast

I teared up and mumbled between sobs "Im pregnant" as bianca pulled me in too a hug

"aww hun, you will be fine" she stated "do the boys know?" she questioned and I shook my head signalling no.

"ok then, do you want to go for a check up today?" she questioned as I pulled away

"sure" I replied as she stood up and we walked to her car driving to the hospital.

Casey's prov

We finally got to the prison pulling up in a car space and hoping out, we walked in and over to the prison guard.

"names" he stated looking at us

"Casey, Kyle and Heath Braxton" I replied as he looked down the list and then open the gate, we walked in sighing, we sat at a bench waiting for Brax to walk out.

A moment passed and he walked out noticing us three sitting their waiting, I was the first to notice him standing up as he came forward and I hugged him.

"hey" I managed to say

"hey case" he replied pulling away from the hug before greeting kyle and heath before sitting down

"where's Ricky?" he questioned looking nervous, I could tell it was the one person he wanted to see

I was the only one who spoke as the other two boys looked down

"Brax" I started as he looked straight at me "I told her how you could have visitors and how we thought she should go but she didn't want to and that she had alot on her mind" I watched Brax's reaction and it broke my heart telling him the woman he loves didn't want to see him yet, brax looked down at his hands and sighed I could tell he was upset

"she wanted me to tell you to ring her" I stated as he looked up "Brax she isn't coping well, she has pretty much shut everyone out" I sighed I knew it would be tough putting this on him but he had to know.

"Im sorry" brax finally managed to say

"brax, it shouldn't be us your saying sorry too" Heath butted in looking at his distraught brother

"I know but I want you guys to know that Im sorry" he replied "tell her that ill ring her if you see her before I do" he stated and I knodded in agreement

"ok, tell me whats going on then" he questioned trying not to waste the time he is given

"well Indi has left the gym to me and heath" I replied with a chirpy smile

"seriously" brax stated "she must be crazy" as kyle and him let out a small laugh

"thanks bro, love the support" I replied joking with him

"anything else" he questioned as he looked over to heath who had a big grin on his face "what trouble have you gotten yourself into" he questioned Heath

"none" he reassured him "but Im studying to become a qualified personal trainer" he stated as I looked on shocked but happy

"wow" he eventually said "good on ya mate, Im very happy for you"

"so hows the resturant?" brax questioned kyle who was sitting quiet

"Its fine, we are just recovering from having it shut for about a week" he replied looking at his older brother

"ok then, is that everything?" he questioned looking at the boys

"yea, Bianca says hi" I replied it went silent for a moment "Brax... go easy on Ricky, ok" casey stated

"do you think im going to yell at her Casey, because she didn't come and visit me" brax questioned upset

"no" casey replied knowing he struck a nerve "shes vulnerable physically and emotionally, Im just warning you" casey finished

"Im sorry guys, that I did this and Im thankfull that you have looked after Ricky" brax stated

"Its fine brax, she gets really upset or angry fast just to let you know" Heath stated as the buzzer went off notifying that it was the end of visiting time

"thanks guys" he replied as he stood up hugging his three brothers before we walked away and he walked inside again.

Ricky's prov

We got to the hospital and walked in where Nate noticed us.

"hey, are you alright?" he questioned walking over to us

"yea Im fine, I was wondering if we could get these tests done?" I questioned as he pointed to a spare room that we walked to

I layed on the bed as Nate set up the altrasound machine and Bianca sat next to the bed.

"ok, you ready" Nate asked as he rolled my shirt up

"Ill never be ready" I stated smiling weakly as Nate squeezed some gel on my tummy, and placed the ultrasound stick on my tummy as he searched for the picture of the baby. It took a moment before we saw it on the screen.

"there it is" Nate stated pointing at the darker patch on the screen, I smiled weakly in acknowledgement.

Nate cleaned the gel off my tummy and bianca and I walked out and made our way to Angelo's for lunch.

So brax was upset that Ricky didn't visit him?

And Ricky is more emotional than ever.

Hope you like please review xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ricky's prov

Bianca and I walked into Angelo's together walking over to a table as I spotted Kyle behind the bar, I sighed deciding to walk over and talk to him as Bianca ordered a pizza for us.

"hey, your back" I greeted as Kyle looked up

"hey, are you alright?" he questioned smiling

"Im better, did casey pass my message on?" I questioned

"yeah but Brax was still upset" kyle replied

"ok erhh better go back to bianca, Ill see you later" I stated walking back to the table

We finished lunch and I walked home by myself since Bianca had to complete some errands, walking into the house, I made my way to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, sitting down at the dining table where my phone sat, no one was home and I didn't know when he was going to ring but I hoped it would be soon because around anyone.

I was sitting looking into my empty glass thinking about how I was going to tell Brax about me being pregnant, sighing I pushed the glass aside and rest my head in my hands, it was a few moments later when the phone call came through, I picked the phone up letting it ring a couple of times before sliding my finger across the surface to answer it, placing the phone to my ear.

"hey" Brax greeted my ears filled with his voice as I reciprocated the greeting and weak smile appeared on my face even though he couldn't see it

"how are you?" he questioned just as I was about to answer I broke down in tears.

"hey, hey come on now" he stated hearing me cry on the other side of the phone, I slowly pulled myself together

"I miss you" I stated finalling forming a sentence

"aw Rick I miss you too and Im so sorry Im doing this to you" brax replied as I sat quietly I didn't want to tell him now

"Its fine" I lied "how are you" I questioned

"Im fine but I would've been better if you came this morning" he stated

"Im sorry about that, I couldn't handle it only seeing you for a period of time and then having to walk away" I managed to explain between sobs

"Its fine but you will come see me next weekend" he questioned

"yes of course" I replied

"ok then" he replied "The boys told me you weren't good"

"no I miss you I go to bed alone but other than that im fine" I replied

"ok then, I love you Ricky I hope you know that" he stated leaving me stunned

"I love you too" I eventually said

"ok well I should go but I will ring you every night" he stated

"ok, bye" I replied pulling the phone away from my ear and hanging up before breaking down in tears

Brax's prov

It was coming up 12 and I couldn't get to sleep, I was worried I knew Ricky wasn't good after talking to her but what could I do I was stuck in a prison cell.

Ricky's prov

It had been just over a week since I found out I was pregnant and every night I was talking to Brax and today I was going to be able to se for the first time in over 2 months, I was excited but nervous, I woke like usual and had a shower before changing, I looked into the mirror noticing a bump I was starting to grow as I approached the second trimester of my pregnancy.

Walking out I poured myself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal as I joined the boys at the table.

"whats got you in such a happy mood" Heath questioned curious

"Im seeing Brax today" I replied

"cool" Heath replied "tell him hi from us" I knodded as I finished my breakfast.

The boys left for work and I stood up putting my dishes in the sink before leaving the house, I had about an hour since I had to be at the prison so I walked along the beach to the diner to pick up a coffee, when I spotted Nate.

"hey Nate" I greeted walking closer to him

"hey, how you feeling?" he questioned

"much better, not much nausea or morning sickness" I replied

"thats good, so Bianca and I are the only ones that know?" he asked, knodding my head in response

"ok, do you want to join me for a coffee?" he questioned motioning towards the diner

"um im just getting a takeaway coffee because im going to visit my boyfriend" I replied looking down at the sand

"oh ok, well I hope it goes well" he stated

"thanks" I replied walking off into the diner

I ordered a coffee and made my way back to the car before driving to the prison.

It took about half an hour to get to the prison, but I walked in, I made my way over to the prison guard

"Name" he stated looking up at me waiting for my response

"Erica Sharpe" I replied walking forward when he opened the gate

I stood next to a bench waiting for him to walk out, sitting down I herd the gate creak when it opened looking up I saw him walking towards me, I stood up as I was engulfed in a hug.

"hi" I whispered in his ear, pulling away he smiled, wiping a tear from my face

"hello" he greeted as I smiled weakly

We sat down and he held my hand

"are you alright?" he questioned as I looked up at him

"yeah, Im fine" I replied wiping the last of my tears I had shed "I miss you though"

"I miss you too" he replied "the boys said you haven't been alright, that you have shut people out" I looked up upset that they told him that "Ricky it's my fault your like this, and the boys are trying to look after you, their doing my job so please don't shut them out" I stated, as I felt Rickys grip tighten.

I was about to break, I didn't want to leave, then the buzzer went off and reality set in, a tear fell down my face as Brax and I stood up, wiping the tear away he placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in and kissed me, I missed this.

"I love you" he said for the last time

"I love you too" I replied for the time before we walked in opposite directions.

I sat in my car for a moment or two before driving back home.

I came home sad but relieved that I saw Brax in person, walking in I saw Casey sitting at the table looking at his phone

"hey case, whats wrong?" I questioned joining him at the table

"oh hey, I just got a call from the lawyer to notify me that brax can come home for two nights of every four months." he replied I sat their quiet it mean't that I had to tell him about the pregnancy because im just going to get bigger and his first home visit was a month away

"Really" I eventually said as casey knodded his head.

"this means he will be home soon, are you going to be alright?"

"yea I will be" I sighed, I didn't even know if he wanted kids let alone one which he will not see for at least 10 years

"Ricky whats wrong, was it the visit?" he questioned "please tell me Rick" looking as my face dropped down straight away

"um... I-Im pregnant case" I replied as a tear streamed down my face, looking at his shocked reaction "Please don't tell anyone case, only you, Nate and Bianca know ok" I stated as he knodded in acknowledgement and entwined his hand with my hand

"everythings going to be fine, ok" casey reassured me, smiling weakly at him

"thanks case" I managed to say as he hugged me.

We didn't know the exact date that Brax would be home for the two days which was frightning because I would have to tell him because I was starting to show. Coming into the second trimester I had less fatigue and I was less sick.

Two weeks had past and I had spoken to Brax every day and seen him again and the boys had visited him for the second time, I woke up, like usual and made myself breakfast, I was just showing but you couldn't quite tell because I wore baggy shirts which stopped any questions. Casey and Bianca hadn't told anyone or Nate even though his job was to keep secrets.

I walked out to see Bianca and Casey.

"hey, how you feeling?" bianca questioned not trying to be obvious

"Its alright B, case knows" I stated smiling at Bianca

"aw really" Bianca replied suprise

I tucked into my breakfast and sat finishing my coffee talking with Casey on a normal monday morning before he had to go to work, Bianca left to go to work earlier.

"so how far are you?" casey questioned

"erh 15 weeks roughly" I replied looking up from my coffee

"well thats good, your not sick anymore aye" he questioned, shook my head signalling no weakly smiling at him

I stood putting casey and my cup in the sink when someone knocked on the door, suprised I finished washing my hands as Casey answered the door as I leaned on the kitchen wall to see who it was.

"Hey mate" a cheeky voice answered, I recognized it straight away though I couldn't quite see him

"hey how are you" casey replied as I pushed myself off the kitchen wall and casey looked back at me smiling half heartedly.

Who is at the door?

And is Brax going to find out Ricky is pregnant? And when?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ricky's prov

"Hey mate" a cheeky voice answered, I recognized it straight away even though I couldn't quite see him

"hey how are you" casey replied as I pushed myself off the kitchen wall and casey looked back at me smiling half heartedly

Brax's prov

"great" I managed to say as I saw Ricky, standing behind casey, casey moved to side as I walked past him engulfing Ricky in a hug, she wouldn't let me go at first but I pulled away placing a kiss on her lips, we parted as she leaned her head on my chest.

"so we gonna go for a walk, after all I only have two days" I stated smiling as Ricky picked her head up and I looked over at casey

"sure" I smiled weakly leaning over picking my phone up and we walked out down to the beach

We walked down along the beach hands entwined walking in the direction of Angelo's.

"Kyle will be in work right" I questioned looking over at Ricky who was smiling

"yeah he should be" she stated

We walked into the surf club, it was weird because people were wondering why he was out of prison, we walked up the steps making our way into Angelo's smiling as Kyle looked up shocked.

"B-Brax, what are you doing here?" Kyle questioned as he walked around the bar to greet his own brother

"Im here for two days and then I go back" I replied as Kyle showed me the books and Ricky and I got something to eat before returning home.

The walk home was quiet but peaceful, walking down the driveway I smiled it was home and I was so greatfull I could be out for this amount of time.

Walking down the path Ricky walked inside as I noticed Heath sitting on the couch reading something on his phone.

"hey mate, you all good?" I questioned as he jumped up turning around to see me

"hey what the hell are you doing here?" he asked with a cheeky grin

"I get a couple days off" I replied hugging him "anyway ill catch up with ya later, k" I replied walkimg next door leaving heath alone

"hey Rick" I called walking in not knowing where she went

"Im in the bedroom" she replied as I made my way in their, opening the door I noticed her sitting on the edge of the bed

"hey, whats wrong?" I questioned knowing her mood had changed as I kneeled infront of her, lifting her chin up so her eyes were level with mine

"nothing Its fine" she replied unsure whether to tell me

"ok if your sure, ill have a quick shower and then we cuddle up on the couch" smiling at her before kissing her on the lips before making his way to the einsuite bathroom, not knowing the pregnancy test was sitting on the sink

"sounds great, could I talk to you after your shower?" she questioned as I smiled

"of course baby" I replied closing the door too behind me

It was about a few minutes later when I discovered the test and Ricky was laying on the bed reading a magazine.

Noticing the test I picked it up shocked, is this what she wanted to tell me? I sighed reading it _positive._

"hey Rick" I called turning the shower off as she sat up on the bed, walking out I saw her worried, she didn't know she left the test in the bathroom.

"what is it?" she questioned as I showed her the test I found and she went silent

"are you pregnant Ricky?" I asked, she sighed before knodding and a few tears running down her face

"yeah I am Brax" I managed to state "and you have left me and this little one on our own for ten years" as I rubbed my evergrowing tummy

"aw god, Im so sorry Ricky" I replied as I walked over sitting next to her wiping each tear as they shed, she was reluctant to trust me but I reassured her everything was going to be fine before placing my hand on her tummy

"how far are you?" I questioned looking up as she smiled weakly

"15 weeks" she replied as I leaned in kissing her on the lips, I was happy I wanted a family with Ricky but I was upset that I wasn't going to be their for ten years of its life and I think she could tell.

It was our first night that we were spending together after 2 months of nothing, it felt right again.

We layed on the couch watching a movie when a text came through on Ricks phone.

Ricky's prov

I picked my phone up as I saw Nates name on the screen and smile appeared on my face, brax noticed as I unlocked my phone and started reading the message.

"who is it?" brax questioned

"Its Nate, my doctor" I replied as I read the message out loud to Brax

_Hey Ricky,_

_I just wanted to let you know _

_that you come in at anytime to book_

_your ultrasound. Nate_

"oh nice" brax replied "can we do it tomorrow?"

"uh yea I suppose, ill ask him" I responded

_Hey Nate,_

_Thanks for letting me know would it_

_be to soon to do it tomorrow?_

_Ricky_

It took a few moments for a reply to come through.

_No thats perfectly fine,_

_Is someone special coming?_

_Nate_

I read the reply and couldn't help but giggle, Nate and I were close and he was great person to talk to.

_Thanks and yes I guess_

_you could say that. Ricky_

I sent the reply off smiling, as I snuggled into Brax's embrace, he definitely was someone special.

It had been about half an hour of a boring action movie, when I looked up at Brax.

Sighing I pushed brax's arms off my body and pulled myself up off the couch, giggling I stood up facing a confused Brax.

"come on, I can't stand this movie" I stated holding my arms out, Brax smiled sitting up and following me to the bedroom.

Brax is going to be able see his baby for the first time. How will he react?

How will Ricky cope when Brax goes back to prison? And what will she do?

Hope you like this please review xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ricky's prov

It was coming up 10pm and we snuggled in each others embrace, Brax layed his hand on my cheek moving my hair from my face, smiling as he leaned forward kissing me on the lips softly.

"I love you" he mumbled pulling away from the kiss as he continued "I miss you and this" as he leaned kissing me again

Smiling he pulled away to let me speak

"I love you too" I whispered as a massive grin appeared on his face "And I miss you too" I continued as Brax kissed me on the forehead before we fell asleep together.

It was a long night, I was so used to having the bed to myself but now I was sharing it with Brax for only two nights.

Brax's prov

I woke up, Ricky still cuddling into me, I leaned over to see the sun streaming through the curtains realising it was the morning I leaned back over to Ricky, I could see she was just waking up, kissing her on her shoulder as a smile appeared on her face.

"morning" I quietly whispered

"morning" she replied as she turned over to face me "have you been watching me sleep" she questioned as I smiled

"not really" I replied as I leaned kissing her on the forehead "what time is the appointment?" I questioned

"11:30" she replied as she picked up her phone to check the time "which gives us at least 20 minutes in bed" she stated smiling as I leaned in kissing her passionately.

Ricky's prov

I layed in his embrace as he watched me smiling

"we should get up" I stated sitting up pulling the blanket off of me and pulling one of Brax's shirts over me

"I just want to lay in bed" he replied as I buttoned the shirt together

"yeah of course you do" I replied with a slight giggle, brax pulled himself up and out of bed walking over to me placing his hands on my waist, kissing my neck

"stop Brax" I moaned as he kissed the sweet bit of my neck "we have to go" I stated as brax pulled away kissing the back of my head

"yeah I wanna see my baby" he replied smiling as I turned to face him

"really?" I questioned suprise as I thought he would not want this child

"of course" he replied hugging me as I rested my head on his chest.

We finally walked out of the bedroom at about 10, brax started making a couple of coffees as I stood next to him waiting for my coffee as he turned to face me smiling

"what are you smiling about?" I questioned

"oh just how beautiful you are" he replied cupping my cheek

"oh I guess your hot" I replied as brax looked shocked

"I guess" he questioned as he started tickling me "really" as I knodded my head

"stop please" I squealed in laughter not realising bianca was next door

Bianca's prov

I herd squealing from next door knowing it was alright just someone having fun so I ignored it at first but I recognized the voice, it was Ricky and I became curious, walking in I noticed Brax in the kitchen.

"Brax.." I stated as he turned to face me

"B, hey" Brax stated as I looked shocked

"w-what you doing here?" I questioned

"uh I have two days out of prison every few months" he replied as I smiled

"well its great to see you" I stated as I hugged brax

"yeah its great to see you too" brax replied we pulled away and I looked over to see Ricky smiling

"could I borrow Rick for a minute?" I questioned as Brax knodded

We walked into the hallway

"so have you told him?" I questioned Ricky still smiling as she looked over at me

"yeah, sought of" she replied

"what do you mean?" I questioned confused

"he found the test, and he confronted me" she replied smiling

"oh well that is good, at least he knows" I replied

"yeah, I guess" smiling weakly at B

We walked to see Brax sitting at the table

"so Brax, you got any news to share?" I questioned smiling at Ricky as she giggled, joining Brax at the table

Brax's prov

I looked over at Ricky who was smiling still before looking back to B

"did you know?" I questioned as she knodded

"yeah mate, she told me first because she was upset" B stated

"ok then, well at least she had you" I replied smiling as I entwined my hand with Rickys "thanks B"

"thats alright, I should go but Ill see you later" bianca replied

Ricky's prov

We got to the hospital, walking as we held each others hands, walking inside where I noticed Nate who was filling some paperwork in.

"hey Nate" I greeted as we walked upto him, turning around he noticed Brax

"hey, how you feeling?" he questioned smiling at me

"good, um we can do the scan right?" I questioned as he knodded

"follow me" he stated walking to a spare room

We walked in to the room, Nate motioning towards the bed which I sat on

"I'm gonna guess" Nate stated as he started setting up the ultrasound machine "This is the father of the baby and special person you were talking about last night" as I looked up at Nate and then to Brax who had a smile on his face, before looking back to Nate

"yes" I replied smiling, rolling my shirt up so Nate could apply gel to my tummy

"I should warn you, this sends alot of expectant mothers all gooey" Nate stated looking at my reaction out of the corner of his eye, trying to make me smile

"have we met" I replied sarcastically trying to calm my nerves smiling as Nate reciprocated the smile before guiding the ultrasound probe over my tummy as Brax, Nate and I watched the screen as the picture of our baby appeared on the screen and room filled with a strange noise, confused I looked up to see a relief look on Nates face.

"whats that?" I questioned

"Its the babys hearbeat, one healthy babys heartbeat" he replied smiling as I thought about the future only smiling weakly in response, I could tell Brax was upset but at the moment he couldn't be any happier.

Nate left us for a few minutes as I rolled my shirt and pulled myself up.

Are Ricky and Brax going to talk about how they feel and what their thinking?

And how are they going to spend their last day/night together?

Thanks for all the reviews guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We walked home along the beach, our hands entwined together, quiet, we weren't talking to each other just walking quietly home.

Ricky's prov

I didn't know what to say, we were both happy that we have seen our baby and that we will have a baby in less than 9 months but I was struggling to cope that I would be a single mum and that the only time our baby could only see his father when I visit him.

Brax's prov

I was overjoyed that we were having a child together she was the woman I love, the woman I wanted to have a family with but I realised that I wouldn't know my child until I had done my time in prison, I was angry with myself that I wouldn't be their for Ricky when she needs me and that I wouldn't be around for the start of my son/daughters life.

Ricky's prov

The sand seeped through our feet as I looked at the sand before looking up at Brax who was looking around.

"are you alright?" I questioned knowing he was holding something back

Brax sighed before me and him stopped walking

"I'm sorry Ricky, I am just angry with myself that I am not going to be around to support you and.."

"Don't Brax, please I know you didn't mean for this to happen and Im not happy that you won't be around but we have to live with it and make it work because I want the child to have a father" I stated cutting into what Brax was going to say

"Ok if you are happy, I am" brax replied smiling kissing my forehead before continuing to walk home "what do you want to do for my last night" Brax questioned as we walked down the path to the front door

"well I can think of one thing we can do now" I replied kissing his lips as I walked inside as Brax followed me into the kitchen as I turned to face him wrapping my arms around his neck "and its not sex" I stated smiling as Brax sighed in dissapointment

"what are we going to do now then" Brax questioned confused as I played with Brax's hair before replying

"well I thought you would miss the surf" I replied smiling "and then we could go for a swim" as Brax smiled, leaning into kiss me softly

"sure sounds great" he stated

It wasn't long until we were back on the beach and Brax was in the water as I layed in the sand in my bikini soaking up the sun and waiting for Brax to finish surfing before we went for a swim.

Brax's prov

I was in the water for about half an hour before returning to the beach as Ricky watched me walk upto her placing the board in the sand before sitting next to her.

"oh Brax, your all wet" Ricky stated as I leaned in kissing her on the cheek, wetting her in the process

"you love it" I stated standing up, placing my hands to help Ricky up "you coming?" I questioned as Ricky sat up placing her hands in mine

"yup" she stated as we walked towards the water

"come here" I stated as Ricky walked over to me as I wrapped my arms around her waist as we stood in hip deep water

"yes" she replied grinning as I leaned in kissing her, picking her up as she squealed, pleading to put her down

"Brax put me down" she squealed as I finally listened dropping her in the water as she resurfaced I wrapped my arms around her holding her tight, kissing her passionately

"your going to pay for that" she mumbled pulling away from the kiss before our lips joined again.

Later that night

We layed on the couch watching tv as we cuddled up, we had shared some pizza and just finished and had just started a tub of ice cream because Ricky was craving ice cream, we watched tv for a few hours before retreating to our bed it was a long night that we both deserved, sadly I was leaving tomorrow morning especially when Ricky was in a vunrable state, it took me a while to get to sleep but with Ricky next to me I finally cuddled up to her and closed my eyes.

The sun shone in to the room, waking me up, I turned over to see it was 8:30am, turning back I noticed Ricky who had just woken up.

"morning, beautiful" I greeted moving her hair from her face

"morning" she replied sleepishly

"we should get up" I stated leaning in and kissing her lips before moving off the bed, picking my pants up and pulling them on as Ricky got up changing as well before we walked out to the kitchen, where the family sat eating breakfast together knowing it was the last morning they would get to see Brax before he went back inside.

Ricky's prov

I knew Brax was still unhappy, even though I reassured him that it will be fine, I knew he would still be upset after all he won't here and see his child everyday, I will.

"morning" brax greeted as we walked into the kitchen

"morning you too" the four of them greeted looking up as I joined them at the table and Brax organised two cuppas for us before joining us at the table.

"how you feeling?" Bianca questioned as Brax sat down next to me, placing my cuppa infront of me.

"Im good" I replied smiling at B before looking over to Brax who had taken a long sip of his coffee.

We sat in a comfortable silence, as we finished our breakfast

"so what time are you leaving" Heath questioned breaking the silence as I looked up at Brax who was still looking down at his coffee

"uh... They said they will pick me up about 12" I replied quietly before standing and washing my cup out, looking out the window.

"well I have to go to work" Kyle interjected standing up placing his dishes in the sink as Brax faced him, hugging eachother

"Ill see you this weekend aye?" Kyle questioned pulling from his brotherly hug as Brax knodded before he left the house

Brax's prov

One by one, casey and Heath stood up doing the same before leaving to work.

"bye squirt" Brax chuckled lightly pulling Casey in for a hug

Casey chuckled lightly as he pulled away "later boofhead" he stated grinning as Brax pulled Heath in for a hug

"bye heath" I stated, It was quite hard to say bye to Heath and Casey they were the closest to family I have had for my whole life and I could tell Heath couldn't handle this, he had no smart comment towards me, he was just sad which upset me.

"bye Brax" he replied pulling away from the hug and joining Casey on the walk to work.

It left Ricky, Bianca and I at the dining table

"so are you two alright?" Bianca questioned breaking the silence

"yea, Its going to be hard but yea we are fine" Brax replied entwining his hand with Ricky's as she smiled at him

"good, gosh that is a relief" bianca sighed as Ricky looked up shocked

"whys that?" Brax questioned looking at Bianca

"oh.. I was hoping it wouldn't be to hard for you two because your like my brother and Ricky your my bestfriend, yeah"

"uh.. Its alright and you can look after Ricky over me, if anything bad happened ok" brax stated

"well hopefully nothing bad will happen" bianca replied and Ricky and I knodded.

Bianca had to go a while later and her and I stood hugging eachother

"bye Brax"

"bye B" I replied pulling away from the hug as she left to go to work as well.

It left me and Ricky, we sat in comfortable silence cuddling on the couch, my arm wrapped around Ricky with my hand laying on her slight bump as she played with the hairs on my arm.

"so..." she started as I looked down to her

"yeah" I stated as she leaned up and kissed me "I hope you and this little one will be fine after I go" I replied

"we will, I have your brothers and B" I replied smiling at him

"yes, are you going to visit me this weekend" I questioned as she knodded

"of course" she replied kissing my hand as were interrupted by a knock, standing up Ricking answered the door to be greeted by a prison guard

"hello miss" he greeted as his eyes locked on to Brax who walked over to the door "Brax, you ready?" he questioned

"no" he answered abruptly "Ricky promise me you will, look after yourself and I will call you every night ok, I love you" I stated as I kissed her on the lips

"I love you too and I will be fine, ok stop worrying" she smiled weakly kissing him again and him stroking my tummy before he left.

How is Ricky and Brax going to handle not being around eachother?

And what will the consequences be?

Sorry for not updating sooner xx hope you like


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The whole Braxton household knows Ricky is pregnant.

Ricky's prov

2 weeks later

It was hard to get use to the fact that Brax won't be around for long periods of time. It had been emotional for the first couple of nights because i had to get use to the fact that Brax would be in the same bed for a few nights at a time and then I would be on my own again counting down the days before he came back again.

The baby was good even though Nate said that the stress might get the better of me but I wanted this baby and I promised myself that I would stay strong so I could have a family with Brax no matter how hard it got.

I would get up everyday and look in the mirror at my baby bump just so I would remember why I was in this and what I was getting out of it, it made me smile everyday to see my bump and know that I will have a daughter/son with the man I love.

I was coming up 4 and 1/2 months and pretty much everyone knew I was pregnant.

Brax's prov

I had seen Ricky twice since I left, and I felt guilty that she had to visit me here, she had to see me like this but I had to live with the fact that all decisions have a consequence.

Casey's prov

It was hard to see Brax leave but it got me thinking, this whole confession was around guilt with Andy and Josh and the only reason Brax is away this long is they can't prove his age when it happened and the only other person that knows is Adam Sharpe.

I decided to talk to Ricky about getting Adam's side of the story which would be interesting cause the last time Ricky saw Adam he had shot and just about killed Brax infront of her, and she stated she never want to see him again. I walked inside, Ricky standing in the kitchen making a cup of coffee, it was now or never.

"hey Rick" I greeted walking into the kitchen

"hey" she replied smiling at me, I couldn't think of any way to put it

"so I was thinking you know how Brax said the only person who knew about the murder was your Brother.." I started noticing her head shoot up with the mention of her brother

"yea, what about it" she sated hoping I wouldn't say what I was about to

"well we could get him to tell the lawyer that Brax was a minor when it happened"

"we" she replied peaved with what was happening, she wanted Brax out of jail but to go to her brother who, she was trying to forget and ask him for a favour

"well I can do the visit but Adam will only agree to it if he thinks its you" I replied hoping she would at least think about it

"yeah but once he sees you he will walk out, then it will be a waste of time" she stated and I agreeded

"Ill do the visit with you" she stated, then regretting what she just said as she looked nervously into her coffee cup

"Ricky only if you are sure, I won't make you do it if you don't want to but if it will make Brax come home to his family, beautiful girlfriend, and child then its worth it" I stated trying to convince her to do it without making her guilty

"its fine casey, and I want to know what happened anyway" she replied stirring her coffee before sitting at the table

Ricky's prov

I didn't know what to think I was going to see the man that made my life hell, I tried not to think about it.

It was a week later and Adam and the lawyer have accepted the visit, and today was the day me and Casey were visiting him, it was going to be hard not only seeing him but also because I was showing and you could just guess that I was pregnant.

"hey Rick, how you feeling?"Casey questioned walking out to the kitchen to see me standing looking out the window.

"Im good physically, but nervous" I replied

"Its alright, I will be there the whole time" casey replied

"thanks casey" I replied smiling half heartedly

Casey's prov

I was worried that I was going to ruin everything if Adam wouldn't cooperate and mine and Ricky's hopes would be up for needed Brax and their child deserved their father.

We walked into the prison where Adam was being held, where the guard greeted us

"morning, miss Sharpe"

"morning" she replied

"follow me, hes waiting for you" the guard replied

We followed the guard to a door, they opened it, we walked in to be greeted to a long room with glass running through the middle of the room, I had spotted Adam sitting further down as I walked behind Ricky, we got to where Adam was sitting, he let out a light chuckle before greeting us both.

"morning sis, Casey" he stated looking at each of us

"Adam" Ricky greeted as she sat in the seat closer to him

"how are you sis?" he questioned not thinking much of the visit

"this isn't a social visit" Ricky replied coldly

"well you have moved on with your life" he replied looking at Rickys bump "I desrve to know"

"yea I have but Im not here for that" Ricky replied

"well what are you here for" Adam shot back

"Im here for your side of the events of Johnny Barretts murder" Ricky replied to the suprisement of Adam

"uh.. I don't know what your talking about" Adam proclaimed

Adams prov

"you do know what Im talking about because Brax came to you for help" Ricky stated as I sighed heavily "I just need you to tell me and the cops that Brax was a minor when the crime took place"

"and why would I do that" I snapped back "why would I help that brat" and Ricky sighed heavily

"because this child needs a father" she stated as she rubbed her tummy gently and Adams eyes widened trying to process what she had said

"well I dont get how im going to help, so if you have nothing more Im going to leave" I replied standing

"Adam, please do this for your neice/nephew and me" she stated as I moved to the door and left the room

Ricky's prov

It didn't feel like it went well and I could only hope that he would do the right thing but Adam had his beliefs against Brax and me and Jamie interacting with him.

We got home after a quiet half an hour journey home, walking inside I made my way to the kitchen and started making a cup of coffee

"Ricky are you alright?" he questioned making his way into the kitchen

"Im fine, case" I replied sighing as I tipped my teaspoon of sugar into my cup

"I know this was hard for you, and I just want you to know you can talk to me" he replied before leaving to get ready for work

I sat at the table letting Adams words roll in my head, I couldn't rely on him to get brax a shorter prison sentence and I had to think about myself and this baby.

What is Adam going to do?

And what is Ricky thinking of doing?

I know this is a short chapter and Im sorry for how long it took to update, I hope you enjoy please review xx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ricky's prov

I made my way inside, from my walk on the beach, realising I left my phone at home on the dining table, I made my way over to the table picking it up to see if I missed anything. Picking my phone up, I had missed three phone calls and recieved two messages, sighing I opened my call log to see who the calls were from, _two calls from prison and one from Nate._

I rung the prison back, sighing as I was passed on to Brax.

"hey" I greeted him

"hey, your fine right?" he replied

"Brax calm down, Im fine, I went for a walk and forgot my phone" I replied trying to calm him down

"Seriously, I thought something was wrong" he stated "how are you then?"

"Im good, I have a scan today and I find out the gender" I replied "but I would like to wait till its born, leave it as a suprise"

"that sounds great, update me when you come and visit and bring the picture please" he replied and I smiled weakly

"I will, Brax" I replied

"I have to go, talk to you tomorrow" he stated

"ok then, bye and I love you" I replied

"I love you too" he stated before the line cut out

I made my way to the diner to pick up a coffee before continuing to the hospital for my appointment.

"hi love, what can I get you" Irene greeted as I walked upto the counter

"hey" I replied "can I get a takeaway coffee please"

"sure darl" Irene replied "are you alright" she questioned as she started making my cup of coffee

"yea im alright, I have a scan today" I replied sighing

"does Brax know" Irene questioned as she finished the cup of coffee

"yes" I replied as she passed my cup of coffee to me "thanks"

"your welcome, hope it goes well" Irene called as I left the diner before driving to the hospital.

I walked inside and down the hall where Nate greeted me.

"hey Rick, are you here for your appointment?" he greeted

"yea" I replied

"ok follow me" he replied as we walked into a spare consultation room, he prepared the ultrasound machine and I layed on the bed, rolling my shirt up so I was ready.

"so this is going to be cold" Nate stated as he turned to face me squirting some gel on my bare tummy

"I think I am use to it" I replied chuckling lightly as Nate grinned. Nate moved the probe around and the screen adjusted to the picture of my unborn child.

"well it is a healthy baby" Nate stated "do you want to know the gender?"

I shook my head signalling no "I would like a suprise" I stated smiling weakly

"well, we can't detect anything wrong with your baby so I will run a few blood tests to make sure but at the moment we can get you ready to leave" he replied smiling as he wiped the gel off my tummy and preped the blood test.

Nate finished the blood test and sent the samples off and I left the hospital.

1 1/2 months later

It was 2 weeks until Brax would come back home and we hadn't herd anything from Adam or his lawyer, I was coming up the big 6 month mark and was much happier with the support and love from the boys and B and Nate was great support and help through out and during the pregnancy. He was a great guy to spend time with and talk to, we spent alot of time together and he found out how much my photography meant to me and he contacted his sister who lived in the UK who owns a clothing bussiness.

I walked along the beach smiling as I felt the sand seep through my toes and walked further down the beach where the water met the sand, walking along, the shock of the once warm sand now cold wet sand seeping through my toes, I was walking for about five minutes when I herd my name called in the distance, turning around I saw Nate running down the beach towards me.

"hey Ricky" Nate panted as he reached me

"hey" I replied chuckling lightly

"how are you" Nate questioned as we started walking along the beach together

"Im good, I feel fat and heavier but good" I stated smiling

"ok" he chuckled "so you know how I found out you really like photography" he started and I nodded

"yeah" I replied

"ok, well I was talking to my sister who lives in the UK, she owns a clothing bussiness and she is looking for photographers and I thought if I passed you through and she accepted, you could make your way over there in about 5 months, well after your baby is due" Nate replied and I smiled weakly at his offer, it was massive and a great oppourtunity but Brax and my support network was here and I don't if I would be able to work in a different country with a newborn baby.

"wow" I managed to say

"hey, I know this would be tough but I think it would great for you, once you have this child you can get into as much of a routine as possible and get use to having a newborn baby around and by the time its roughly 3 months you can make your way to the UK and spend 2 and 1/2 months trial run for my sisters bussiness and then come back home, what do you think?" he questioned putting me on the spot "look this might sound over the top but as a friend I don't think you should lose your passion, aye, Just think about it" he finished before smiling one last time and walking off leaving me to do some serious thinking.

Is Brax going to find out about Nates offer?

What will Ricky decide?

Will Adam tell the cops that Brax was a minor or the truth?

How long will Brax stay in Jail for?

Hope you like please review xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ricky's prov

I walked home setting my bag next to me on the couch, all I could think about was Nates was an amazing offer and I guess if I wasn't pregnant I would have said yes straight away but I had to think about this baby now. I decided to message nate.

_Hey Nate_

_Could we meet and talk? Diner_

_Ricky_

I went to the bathroom quickly and returned to see a message from nate

_Hey_

_Sure meet in ten_

_Nate_

I picked my phone up and walked to the diner where Nate sat at one of the back tables.

"hey" I greeted walking up to the table

"hey" he replied smiling "so Im assuming you want to talk about the job offer?"

Smiling I nodded in response qnd then looked down at my hands

"and?" he stated trying to encourage me to speak

"uh, see if I wasn't pregnant I would agree, but I have to think about this baby" I stated trying to make a point

"look I wanted to say this before but I just thought you should know that Im visiting my family when the trial is happening so I will be there if you want any help" Nate replied trying to convince me

Smiling I nodded and agreeded for him to put my name through after all you have one shot at life

Nate and I had a coffee together before he had to go back to work leaving me to return to the house.

I was laying on the couch reading a couple of magazines when heath walked in,walking straight to the fridge.

"hey" I greeted

"hey, how are you feeling?" he questioned

"im fine, you?" I questioned

"good, just hungry" he replied eating a slice of pizza

"yeah I can see" I replied chuckling

Heath left after stuffing his face.

It was a quiet night and I made my way to bed early.

The next morning I was woken up by two males argueing, trying to block it out I placed the pillow over my head just to jolt up when the door slammed sighing I pulled myself out of bed slipping into some clothes before walking out to see casey sat on the couch.

"Casey" I greeted and he got up seeing me from the kitchen "what was that about?"

"hey, just Andy being a jerk and expecting to still have his job" he replied

"oh ok" I replied starting to make some breakfast

"Im sorry it woke you Rick, anyway I better get to work" he replied hugging and kissing my cheek before leaving

I sat at the table eating my breakfast and enjoying my coffee, it was going to be another quiet day and I thought it was time to get out of the house as I had been cooped up in the house for the past week, I had been quite lazy the bigger I got but also staying at home mean't that whenever Brax got home, I would be here to greet him.

I left the house and sat on the beach watching the waves crash on the sand, it was peaceful and I enjoyed the summer breeze, taking in the smell of the salt from the water, not expecting anything special to happen.

Brax's prov

I had rung Heath to help out with a favour, I was getting out today for my couple of days and I wanted to suprise Ricky.

I walked out to see Heath leaning on my ute, normally I would tell him off for leaning on my ute but I was happy that I could see the boys and Ricky again

"hey bro" heath greeted with a cheesy grin pulling me in for a hug, I reciprocated the greeting

"does Ricky know about this" I questioned pulling away from Heaths grip, shaking his head signalling no

"shes a bit slow at the moment" heath replied chuckling and I punched him in the arm "she thinks Im at work, and she should be at home where she has been for the past week" heath stated as I walked around to the passenger seat

"thanks for doing this bro" I replied smiling at him

"algoods" he stated before continuing to drive

It was a quiet journey back but pulling into the drive, I got up and out of the car quickly, walking to the door I knocked on it before opening it, I was meet with no one, checking the whole house, her stuff was still here, sighing I walked back to the lounge where heath was.

"she isn't here" I muttered

Ricky's prov

I started walking along the beach to the diner, it was about a 20 minute walk from where I was sitting on the sand, I started walking what seemed like, it was going to be a long walk for me and my state.

Brax's prov

"hey brax, she has probably gone for a walk she will probably be sitting somewhere on the beach" heath stated trying to calm me down and reassure me

"ok well I am going to find her" I replied moving past heath and walking down to the beach where heath said she would be

I stood at the top of the beach, looking down to see if I could find her, it took a while but I spotted her walking along the beach the breeze blowing through her blonde hair. I made my way down the sandy path that lead on to the beach, she was roughly 10 metres away and I stood at the entrance of the beach watching as she stopped and looked out at the water, she was talking to our baby as she softly rubbed her belly, it was beautiful to watch. It took a few minutes before I pulled myself away from the fence that I was leaning on.

Ricky's prov

I stood on the beach, softly rubbing my belly as I watched the waves crash on to the sand, I started talking to my baby.

"you know even if your dad isn't here right now, he would want me to tell you he loves you so much and he will be with us soon" I muttered not realising anyone was watching especially not Brax.

Brax's prov

I made my way down to her, I was in arms reach of her suprised she didn't hear me approach her

"hey Ricky" I managed to say

She spun around nearly falling over at the shock of seeing me

Ricky's prov

I wasn't expecting the event that had just happened. I spun around at the sound of his voice, recognising it straight away, luckily he was only arms length away because he caught me just in time before I fell over, I was speechless.

"you don't have to say anything" he stated smiling, the cheesy grin that I missed as a grin appeared on my face

He pulled the hair away from my face and traced his hand along my face. It was alot to take in the fact that he was here, I was prepared for this but for now I couldn't even speak. Braxs arms were looped around neck as he bought one of his hands against my face cupping my cheek as his other made his way down to my bump, placing his hand on top of it he smiled before leaning in and kissing me softly, pulling away I rested my forehead on his.

"hi" I greeted finally saying something brax chuckled in response as he held me in close,

"how are you?" Brax questioned

"Im fat" I joked smiling as he chuckled

"your not fat" Brax replied as he tried to hug me the best he could.

We made our way home Brax set me down on the couch and made his way to the kitchen to make us a cup of coffee each.

"Brax I can make myself a cup of coffee" I stated sitting up and about to get up when he came around the corner

"Ricky I am getting you a cup of coffee and you are going to relax because you are 6 and 1/2 months pregnant" he replied as I looked up suprised he knew exactly how far I was.

"Brax how did you know that" I replied shocked, he smiled in response

"when I first found out you were pregnant I wrote the date down and have kept count of it" he replied sitting down next to me "it is the one thing that has kept me happy in that place" before kissing my cheek and returning to our coffees, I smiled and I finally did what he said and relaxed.

Brax's prov

I came out of the kitchen to see Ricky laying on the couch.

"I thought you might not have known the definition of relaxing" I stated placing the cups of coffee on the coffee table

"shut up Braxton" she replied giggling as I picked her legs up placing them on top of my lap

"so tell about the past week" he stated

"well their isn't much as I made myself house bound for the past week, but I was woken up this morning by Casey and Andy argueing about something" she replied taking a small sip from her coffee

"ok then" I replied

It had been a few hours and Ricky was now sleeping on my lap, it took a while for her to fall asleep but I softly massaged her head and shoulders and she fell asleep, her warm embrace was something that I had missed and now longed for.

Thanks for the reviews, give me some ideas guys.

Should Ricky tell Brax about the photography offer from Nate and should she go through with it?

And how should the birth of Rickys baby happen, what should happen when her waters break and should she have an emergency caesarean section or natural birth?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ricky's prov

Next morning came very quickly and I woke in bed with arms wrapped around my belly, sighing I tried to get my bearings, the last thing I could remember was that I dozed off from Braxs massage he gave me so I could relax. I pulled myself up nudging Brax.

"what" he groaned

"your arms" I replied

He slowly moved his arms and I sat up moving to the bathroom leaving Brax to sleep, I washed myself down and returned to the bedroom with a bra and singlet on and the towel wrapped around my waist.

"I wondered where you got off to" he greeted as I walked over to him, who was sitting up, his bare chest showing. I smiled as I walked over to the dresser pulling out a shirt and pair of jeans for the day, turning to face him I slipped the shirt over my belly, he watched my every move until I was fully dressed and stood as he sat in bed.

"are you going to stay in bed?" I questioned smiling

"I think I would be quite lazy if my pregnant girlfriend can get up and I don't" he replied flashing his cheeky smile "come here" he motioned for me to come over to the bed, I sat down "unless I can convince you to stay" he stated as he kissed my neck, giggling I tried to break away but couldn't

"don't think about it mate" I replied finally controlling my giggling

"ok well what do you have planned?" he questioned pulling away

"not much, but I would like a coffee from the diner" I replied smiling

"well I guess we can do that"he stated kissing me on the cheek before he got up and got changed

We left the house and walked down to the diner hands entwined, walking in I noticed bianca and Irene having a conversation.

"hey darl" Irene greeted as Brax and I approached the counter

"hey" I replied "what are you two talking about?" I questioned

"nothing" bianca quickly replied "hey brax" she greeted smiling

"ok then can i get two takeaway coffees please then Irene" I stated uncertain to belive if it really was nothing that B and Irene were talking about

Bianca's prov

"gosh that was a close one" bianca stated when the coast was clear "well can you help out, please Irene she deserves it"

"I don't know yeah its a great idea but she has been through so much with Brax" Irene replied

"please Irene just help me out" bianca begged

"fine, its a suprise though" Irene replied

With that I left the diner and returned to work

Ricky's prov

We sat on the sand, drinking our cups of coffee

"do you know what that was about?" I questioned as he looked up and smiled

"nah, I don't know" Brax replied and I nodded taking another sip from my coffee

"so how are you feeling this morning?" brax questioned

"good" I replied as brax leaned in kissing my lips

The time spent with Brax was shortlived but sweet, we had decided to have lunch at Angelos so Brax could check up on the books and because I was craving at least ten pizzas or at least thats what it felt like.

"hey what do you want to do tonight?" Brax questioned as we walked hand in hand over to the bar

"honestly, I would like to eat a couple tubs of gelato on the couch, whys that?" I replied turning to face him as he retrieved the books from the other side of the bar

"no reason" he replied walking over to the side tables, him and I sitting down waiting for our lunch order

Brax's prov

We walked home after a couple of hours spent at Angelos and I had decided that the family could get together and have lunch together tomorrow since it would be my last day and that I had heard rumours in the prison yard that they were looking at cancelling the next lot of home visits, which means that I would definitely miss out on the birth of my first child, I didn't know how to tell Ricky that I will not be there for the birth of our child which was heartbreaking, not only am I going to miss out on alot of its life but I cant be there for the birth. The home visits were a privillage that alot of us prisoners didn't deserve and some idiot had to go and ruin it for the rest of us, when we go home we are on home detention which means they can track us with chip or band on our ankles, and someone ruined it by using it to escape custody.

"hey would you be alright if we had a family bbq tomorrow?" I questioned, Ricky smiled in return

"that would be great" she replied and I leaned in capturing her lips before pulling my phone out to update everyone on the bbq.

Ricky and I sat on the couch as she cuddled in my embrace, drawing patterns on her belly as she giggled quietly.

It came up 6pm and I had gotten a reply from the boys agreeing to the lunch and successfully being able to swap shifts to make it, sighing in content I placed my phone back down on the coffee table before interrupting the silence.

"what would you like for dinner?" I questioned as Rickys attention switched from the tv to my question

"lasanga" she replied with a suspicious tone "whys that?"

"ok then, will takeaway suffice?" I questioned as she looked up smiling, taking that as a yes, Ricky sat up and I got up off the couch collecting the car keys from the coffee table

"be back in five" I stated, kissing her on the cheek as she got comfortable once again on the couch

Ricky's prov

Once Brax had left I got up to check the couple of voicemails I recieved earlier.

_Two voicemails_

Sighing I placed the phone to my ear as the first message started

_Hello Ricky, this is Laura calling about the job offer please call me back asap_

_Thanks_

I quickly dialled the number waiting for her to answer

_"hello" a voice answered_

_"hi Laura, this is Ricky Im calling in response to the message you left"_

_"great, I just wanted to let you know that you have successfully been accepted for the trial"_

_"wow, gosh thanks so much" I replied smiling_

_"your welcome, you should thank my brother for raving about you, anyway I will email you the details"_

_"will do, thanks again, bye"_

_"bye"_

I couldn't help but smile for a few minutes after the phone call, I had just been accepted for an awesome trial which was pretty something I had dreamed about, I placed my phone on the table before making myself comfy on the couch again.

Brax's prov

I had made my way to Angelos to pick up some lasanga and picked up some gelato on the way out of the surfclub, arriving home about ten minutes I shut and and locked the ute, walking in, meeting Ricky in lounge who was laying quietly on the couch.

"hey" she greeted as I walked in

"hey" I replied sitting next to her, handing her food over and both of us tucking in.

We sat contently finishing our food, once we had finished I had passed over some gelato that she wanted, laying in eachothers embrace we watched a movie before retreating to bed.

Ricky's prov

The next morning I untangled myself from Braxs hold and made my way to the ensuite bathroom, running the water to the shower, hoping in moments later, I let the hot water run over my body. Stepping out of the shower I partially dressed myself, walking into the bedroom where I thought Brax would be still sleeping, i was met with no one in the room, slipping on a casual flowy maxi dress before walking out to the kitchen where Brax was, leaning on the bench siping his coffee.

"morning" he greeted sliding a coffee across to me, reciprocating the greeting before taking a sip from my coffee

Later that day

Brax and I had preped the bbq and food and one by one we were greeted by each of the boys, B, Denny and Phoebe.

The rest of the afternoon was nice; the warm sun, the chatter and our loved ones, it was a great afternoon before the prison guard returned to collect Brax.

Brax and I cuddled in eachothers embrace on one of the sun loungers, watching on, it had ticked over to 12:00 and it would be a few moments before Brax was collected.

Bianca's prov

I had quickly made my way inside to retrieve some juice and beers for us when I heard a knock at the door, walking over I answered it and was greeted by what seemed like a cop but really was just a prison guard.

"Afternoon ma'am" the guard greeted "is Darryl Braxton here?" and I knodded in response

"he is out the back, follow me" I replied and I walked the guard through to the backyard

Brax's prov

The afternoon went better than I expected and I enjoyed spending time with the boys and the girlfriends especially on my last day.

We were all laughing with some old storys when the guard and B walked through, Ricky and I sitting up at the same time.

"Darryl Braxton" he stated and I got up off the seat "Im sorry to bust this up but its time to go" at the mention of those words I hugged the boys one by one and said bye to the girls before returning to Ricky who was now stood up.

I walked over hugging her the best I could whispering in her ear "look after yourself" pulling away from the hug I noticed she had teared up, wiping the tear away as her eyes darted from my line of vision to the ground and then back to me.

"I love you so much, remember that" I stated and she knodded before replying

"I love you too" she replied and I smiled at those words before capturing her lips leaving a sweet tender kiss there.

Looking down I quickly rubbed Rickys belly saying bye to my unborn child before looking up and saying my last goodbyes to Ricky

"I will talk to you every night, ok" I stated kissing the side of her head before uravelling my arms from her waist and turning and following the guard out.

How is the next few months going to be like?

And will Adam finally talk to the cops, even after 6 months of brax being in prison?

Sorry for the late update, but thanks for support and reviews xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ricky's prov

I layed back down in the sun lounger resting my sore ankles, after cleaning up some of the dishes and left over food, rubbing my tummy, I closed my eyes taking in the last few hours that had happened.

The next day I slipped out of the house, no one noticing because they were either out or sleeping in. I walked down the beach, my sandles in my hand letting the sand sink in and the morning breeze take me away as I watched the sun rise and the waves crash, it was about 8am and I was pulled from my day dream as I heard my name being called and Nate approaching not long after.

"hey" I greeted turning to face him and he smiled and reciprocated the greeting

"how are you?" he questioned and I couldn't help but grin, remembering what I was just told from his sister

"Im great" I replied and he looked up confused

"Is that why you are walking around at 8 in the morning" he stated and I smiled

"yeah, I needed some fresh air and thought of getting some breakfast from the diner" I replied

"well would I be able join you and you can tell why your feeling so great" he questioned and I knodded as we walked in the direction of the diner

We had selected a table and ordered some breakfast and coffee, when we started talking again.

"so, why are you feeling so great" he questioned and I could tell he was genuinely curious

"well someone had raved about me to their sister and she has accepted me for the trial" I replied and a smile appeared on his face

"wow, thats great to hear" he stated and I smiled in acknowledgement

"thank you Nate, I mean it this trial means alot to me" I stated

"your more than welcome Ricky, you deserved it and my sister obviously thought so too"he replied as our orders were bought over and we tucked in, finishing just in time for Nate to go to work.

1 and 1/2 months later (roughly)

I was now 8 months pregnant and was now preparing for the birth.

I woke up picking myself up and out of bed with the little energy I had, changing into something suitable to wear, I was tired of being pregnant and the amount of weight that is on you in this trimester, I felt blobby and very unmotivated.

Walking out I made my way to the dining table where todays mail sat, picking it up, I flicked through it before stopping at a letter from my brothers lawyer, I quickly ripped the top of it and skimmed over the letter.

_Miss Sharpe_

_I am writing this to inform you that your brother Adam Sharpe has requested to see you. If you would like to go through with this please contact me._

_Thanks_

_Adam's lawyer_

Folding the letter in half again, I sunk into the dining chair next to me, it was a suprise to recieve the letter but now I had to go through seeing him again. I had stood up after a while of deep thinking, making myself some breakfast and eating it before deciding to take a walk before ringing Adams lawyer back.

I sat on the beach and pulled my phone out dialling the number for Adams lawyer before placing the phone to my ear.

"hello" a males voice answered

"hi, this is Ricky, Adams sister" I stated

"hi, so Im guessing you have recieved my letter" he replied

"yes and Ill do the visit" I replied "when can the visit happen?"

"ok, well if it is good for you I can set one up for tomorrow?" he replied and I quickly thought over what I had the next day

"yea thats fine" I replied

"ok thank you Ricky" he replied

With that I hung up and made my way to the diner ordering a takeaway coffee for me to enjoy on the walk home.

Later that night I had layed on my bed waiting for Brax to call so we could talk in private, and after talking to him I had fallen asleep.

Casey's prov

There was something wrong with Ricky, she was hiding something and I was worried it was something that would stress her out, it was weird because were so protective of her and every move she made for Braxs sake. I was hoping that nothing bad would happen if she wont come to us and talk.

Ricky's prov

The next morning I woke up and again was able to slip out of the house unnoticed, I was nervous, i was visiting my brother this morning on my own. I quickly stopped by the diner to pick up some breakfast so I wasnt skipping it and made my way back to the car to start my journey to the prison, I was starting to tense up thinking about why Adam would want me to visit him. I finally arrived taking a deep breath before hopping out of the car and making my way inside the prison, a guard showed me the way but I remembered most of it from my last visit, opening the door I let out a small sigh and was greeted by the familiar glass windows that seperated the two sides of the room, walking in my eyes locked on the green uniform, walking towards him before taking a seat.

"Adam" I greeted and he couldn't help but let out a small smile, like he was happy I remembered his name

"sis, how are you?" he questioned and I looked nervously between him and my hands that rested on the table in front of me

"Im fine" I replied as he looked down at my belly

"how far are you?" he finally questioned after a bit of silence

"8 months" I replied and he smiled back which I was suprised about

"what about the gender?" he questioned and I looked over offering a small smile before repiling

"I wanted a suprise" I replied and he smiled back, it was actually the first couple times I had seen him smile in a long time

"well I hope its a girl" he replied and I couldn't help but be suprised

"really" I stated looking up at him

"yeah, I can spoil her and their is enough boys in each of the familys" he replied and I smiled in reply "anyway im happy you came"

"well I thought I should come" I replied and I noticed Adam looking down before replying

"im sorry I havent helped out with Brax" he stated and I couldn't help but look confused

"so why haven't you talked?" I managed to ask

"I don't know but the time I have had to think has made me realise that I should do the right thing" he replied and I offered a reassuring smile

"thank you Adam, it means alot if this will help him to be father for a little more than he actually would be is great" I replied and he offered a small smile "I have to go but I will talk soon" I replied overjoyed with what Adam was deciding to do, not actually knowing the full story of what he was going to do and the repercussions of it.

"bye" I heard Adam reply, as I stood up and left the room.

I was pleased with how the visit went.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Adam's prov

I was going to confess, I was going tell the cops who actually murdered Johnny Barrett, to what I should have been put away for not Brax even though I hated his guts for leaving me dead, I wanted my sister to be happy and maybe just maybe one day she might forgive once I get out of this cell.

Ricky's prov

It had been a few weeks and yet again I hadn't heard much from Adam but I didn't realise what he was actually doing, so I tried to take my mind off of it and focus on my pregnancy and the months after that with the trial in London. I had one more visit with Brax for the next month before they went into some lock down, which was quite stressful and it put more pressure on the visit unlike the others. The last visit was planned for today and I tried to clear my head before Heath took me in with Bianca, where Kyle and Casey were meeting us, since it was the last visit for a while we thought it would nice that everyone would come in and see him.

Adam's prov

The whole confession and talking to the lawyer took longer than I thought and the process my lawyer said we had to go through mean't that by the time the report was looked over by the judge and anything was dealt with Braxs prison, this whole process would take at least another 3 months and it was 3 months to long.

Ricky's prov

I was walking along the beachfront when heath pulled up in the car space, joining him and Bianca in the car for the journey to the prison. We arrived at the prison and I wasn't feeling that well, I was very tired and feeling quite uneasy, going unnoticed by bianca and heath we walked in, the guard checking our names off before entering the prisonyard where Casey and Kyle sat talking to Brax, I walked in front of heath and bianca, brax noticing us because he stood up interrupting whatever kyle and casey were talking about causing them to look over, making our way over, Brax and my lips met briefly before he hugged me the best he could, all of us sitting down trying to share the amount of time around, ten minutes later brax and I were left, there was a bit of awkward silence once everyone had left.

Brax took my hands and held on to them, before asking how I was.

"Im fine mentally but physically Im more tired and trying to get use to the fact that I will have a baby after a tiring 9 months of being this big" I replied and brax couldn't help but smile

"two more weeks and your full term" he replied and I couldn't help but be nervous even though he reassured me that everything would be fine, I wouldn't have him there which I dreded, trying to imagine something like that. "then we will have a child" brax stated which snapped me out of my own thoughts and I knodded in reply, brax raised his hand to my cheek, cuping my cheek as our eyes met. "are you sure your alright?" he questioned and I bowed my head as he asked because I was still feeling uneasy, which he took as a sign that I wasn't alright. "Ricky"

"Im just tired and feeling uneasy, nothing to big" I replied and I could see the concern in his eyes

"are you sure" he replied and I knodded

"yea, I'll rest when I get home, now stop worrying ok" I replied trying to reassure him that I was fine

"ok fine, Ricky I love you ok" he stated

"I love you too" I replied and we kissed one last time before having to part our ways this time for longer

Walking out of the prisonyard Bianca stood waiting for me.

"hey all the boys are in the cars, are you alright?" bianca questioned

"ok, Im feeling uneasy thats all" I replied and started to feel worse

"are you sure Rick, your not looking good" bianca stated and with that I collapsed to the ground and all I could hear was bianca who dropped to her knees first and then some male voices assuming they were prison guards.

I came too in an ambulance which freaked me out at the start but still groggy from whatever this was I kept as calm as possible.

"Ricky Sharpe how are you feeling?" a paramedic questioned as I started blinking adjusting to my surroundings, pulling my hand to my face and pulled the face mask off so I could reply

"I've been better" I replied and the paramedic knodded in acknowledgement

"we are going to take you to hospital for observation and to run a few tests" the paramedic informed me and I knodded in response "do you want anyone to come?" he questioned

"whos outside?" I questioned

"3 men and a woman that was with you when you first collapsed" the paramedic replied

"ok could you let the woman in and ask the boys to meet me at the hospital, please" I replied and he knodded and left the ambulance

Few moments later Bianca had come inside and the questions started

"hey, are you alright?" bianca questioned and I knodded as she opened her mouth to ask another question, I asked her a question.

"does brax know" I questioned and she shook her signalling no, and I sighed with relief

"not yet though I think they want to" bianca replied

"B, can you make sure they don't say anything until I get checked over please, I don't want to worry him for no reason and especially when he is stuck in prison" I replied

"fine" bianca replied and I smiled in relief.

The boys made their own way to the hospital and B had arrived with me in the ambulance.

When we arrived I was examined and tested as Bianca waited for the boys outside,the results took about half an hour and I was starting to feel tired and uneasy again.

Bianca's prov

I waited outside for the boys as I watched the doctors and consultants back and forth from room to room. About 20 minutes later the boys ran in and I called out to them, turning around they raced over firing questions at me which I didn't know the answers to.

"guys, she is having tests thats all I know we have to wait" I replied and the three of sat on the chairs outside her room

"Im going to ring the prison and talk to brax" heath stated standing up

"heath, can't you just wait till we have the results" I stated and he turned to face me

"ok, but Im ringing straight after I get the results" heath replied and sat down again.

It had been another 20 minutes and Nate approached the room with some papers which made the boys jolt up and question him

"guys, calm down follow me and you can hear the results" Nate informed us and we followed him in

Ricky's prov

I heard the door open and one by one Nate, B and the boys came in.

"Ricky, I have your results and I want to know if they can stay?" Nate questioned and I knodded

"there family" I stated as they stood in the room

"ok well we still don't know the reason why this is happening but your blood pressure is very low and I feel that if you carry to full term the baby may not survive so I think it will be the best if we perform a cesarian section" Nate stated and I couldn't help but hear the boys and Biancas reactions to what Nate had said before it sinking in myself "the only thing is that because it is a cesarian section we have to have your consent, so you have to make the choice of having the cesarian section now or going full term and endagering the babys life" Nate continued and I looked up at him confused why this was happening to me and a dumb look like he should know what I was going to choose.

I looked over to B and the boys "could I have a few moments to myself and could one of you be able to talk to brax and update him with what is happening, please" I stated and they knodded quietly leaving, heath and casey kissing my forehead.

Heath's prov

We left the room and I did what she wanted and dialled the prison number, waiting for someone to answer.

"hello" a male voice answered

"hi, is their any way I could talk to a prisoner" I replied

"who is the prisoner?" the male replied and I sighed with relief

"Brax, uh Darryl Braxton" I replied and I was put hold while he retrieved him

Brax's prov

I was laying on my bed when I heard footsteps, looking up I saw a guard at my cell door unlocking it.

"Darryl Braxton, follow me, you have a call" the guard stated and I followed him out, to the phone.

"hello" I stated answering the phone

"hey Brax" heath greeted to my confusion, why was he ringing me just after he saw me

"heath, whats the problem, why are you calling?" I questioned

"Brax uh, just after the visit Ricky collapsed and she is in hospital, us boys and B are with her, we are just outside her room" heath stated and I went silent I couldn't belive what he was saying

"um, h-how is she an-and the baby?" I questioned worried about them both

"Ricky is fine but... She has a decision to make, Ricky has low blood pressure and she has to have a cesarian section today or she goes full term and the baby sufers health problems, if it survives" heath stated

"has she decided anything?" I questioned

"I don't know but Brax I think she will go through with the caserian section" heath stated and I agreeded "I just thought as the father you should know"

"can I talk to her, please" I questioned

"Ill see, shes talking to Nate, hold on" heath stated and I updated the guard with what was happening

Ricky's prov

"hey, Ricky I know this is hard but I need you to make a choice" Nate informed me

"uh, I want to do the cesarian" I replied

"ok well we will prep the surgery and you and in a few hours you will have a child" Nate replied and I offered him smile even though I was petrified

Heath's prov

I pulled the phone away and knocked on the door asking if it was alright to come in.

"yeah come in heath" Ricky replied and I walked in, I had put Brax on hold for a few minutes while I talked to Ricky

"hey are you alright?" i questioned and I knodded "what have you decided to do?" I questioned

"Im going to do the cesarian today" Ricky replied

"well thats great to hear, i have someone who would like to talk to you" I replied and took brax off of hold and passed my phone to Ricky.

Ricky's prov

"hello" I answered

"hey, how are you?" brax replied and I instantly recognized his voice, i couldn't belive I was allowed to talk to him

"I-Im alright but Im booked for a cesarian section this evening" I replied before tearing up

"hey, everything will be fine ok and this evening we will have our first child very soon and they will be early but precious" brax stated and i couldn't help but let tears stream down my face at braxs words

"I know, how are you coping?" I questioned knowing it would be hard for him

"Im alright, I was more worried about you" brax replied and I smiled as I wiped the tears from my face

"ok, how long do you have?" I questioned not wanting him to go

"not long but promise you will get Heath to ring the prison and update me after the surgery" brax replied

"I will make sure he does, what are we going to do about the name." I questioned worried about the events that were about to take place

"I dont know but if its a girl could you consider Ava, dont ask me why but I have always liked that name" brax stated

"thats lovely, how about instead of considering, we actually name it Ava if its a girl" I replied

"I like that, I have to go now but you will be fine and I love you" brax replied

"I love you too" i replied and with that it was end of the conversation, I passed heaths phone back and told him that he needed to update Brax once im out of surgery, after that I was left in the room on my own waiting for Nate to come and brief on what was going to happen and preping me for the surgery.

Brax's prov

I tried not think about the whole situation, it was around 7pm and I layed in my bed waiting for a message to update me on the news, I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep until I had heard something.

Ricky's prov

The surgery was pushed back an hour but by the time I was taken into theater, it wasn't long before crys were heard and I teared up because I knew I wasn't going to hold my child unlike normal births.

"hey Ricky, your baby girl looks good, we'll just take you back to your room and you can see her" Nate informed me and I wiped my tears away

"ok" I managed to reply I was much more relieved and happy that it was all done "could someone tell the boys and B" I asked and Nate knodded smiling back to me

_Ava Reese Braxton born 8:17pm on 21st November._

**Longer chapter guys, but Ava has been bought into the world, healthy.**

**Thanks for the reviews hope you like this xx**

**Uh forgot to put in the whole suprise from Bianca in the last two chapters, so I am really sorry but it was just a suprise baby shower, sorry if you have been wondering what it was, just forgot to put it in xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Brax's pov

It ticked over 9 o clock and I still hadn't heard anything from Heath or anyone, laying on my bed I waited for the noise of footsteps approaching. Just after 9:30 I heard footsteps approaching, sitting up the guard started to unlock my cell, walking in he stood near me with the message I'd been waiting for.

"Darryl, I have a message for you" the guard stated and I knodded urging him to carry on "you have a daughter, Ava Reese Braxton born at 8:17pm, one healthy baby" the guard stated and I smiled in response

"thanks" I replied overjoyed that I now have a daughter and the prison guard left

I eased myself to sleep now that I knew everything would be fine but still kicking myself that I wasn't able to hold my baby girl.

Ricky's pov

I sat up in bed waiting for the doctors to bring Ava in, I was thinking about how Brax was feeling and if was updated yet when I was interrupted by the door opening and heath walking in with a doctor and a small capsule that held Ava.

"hey Ricky, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked placing Ava in the bassinet next to my bed, It was the first time I saw her and she was beautiful, and precious.

"Im alright" I replied not taking my eyes off my daughter

"ok, Nate will be in soon to talk to you but you need to have some rest"the doctor stated and I knodded before he left the room.

I looked up at Heath with a smile before looking back down to Ava.

"you can hold her" heath stated and I looked nervously up at him, heath walked towards the small bassinet and picked Ava up slowly cuddling her in his arms before handing her to me, I craddle her close to me, feeling the warmth and accomplishment after 9 months; she defenitely was precious.

I held Ava close and she fell asleep not to long after, when Nate walked in, I noticed him smile at the sight of me and Ava.

"how are you feeling?" Nate questioned walking over to the side of the bed

"mainly happy but I have mixed emotions" I replied

"ok well I have put you on a round of pain medication so it will subside but at the moment you need get some rest so if you want we will transfer Ava to peads for now so you can recover" Nate replied and I looked over sought of upset about what he was saying but I knew I had to recover

"ok then" I replied in understanding

Nate left the room and I placed Ava in the bassinet, running my hand over her head.

"night night my baby girl" I replied before a peadetrician came in and transferred Ava to the peads ward.

The next morning I woke in some pain but eased throughout the morning. Nate walked in as I pushed my food around my plate, I always hated hospital food.

"morning" he greeted and looked over a bit annoyed

"I hope you have some decent food with you" I replied as he smiled back pulling out a small brown bag and placing it infront of me, the smell of baked goods took over my senses and I smiled at Nate, pulling out a warm apricot danish.

"how are you feeling?" Nate questioned as I bit into the danish

"alright, I miss my daughter though" I replied looking down at the danish avoiding contact with Nate at the point of time

"we will have her bought down soon but I was wondering what time you would like to go home?" Nate stated and I looked up like an excited puppy

"uh today would be great" I replied smiling at him

"ok well Ill try and make that work" he replied before leaving the room.

Brax's pov

I was still adjusting to the fact that my first daughter was born last night. I sat in the cell in deep thought, just imagining what my daughter looks like, it was hard but I had to cope, not just for me now but for my family.

Ricky's pov

I sat on the edge of the bed cuddling Ava close to me talking about Brax, her father to her. It was going to be hard but I was happy, I loved Brax and he is the man I love and wanted a family with, maybe not the way it was happening but at least I still had him.

Nate came back in with papers in hand.

"are those the discharge papers?" I questioned looking up from Ava

"yea, you ready?" Nate questioned and I smiled back placing Ava in her bassinet before starting on the discharge papers.

Moments later, I finished the forms and sighed with relief.

"done" i stated handing the pen and forms to Nate who left to file the discharge papers and I packed my clothes up and got myself ready to go home.

I finished getting myself ready and settled Ava into her car seat. Nate and Bianca walked in just as I finished up, turning to face them.

"your free to go now and this one came to pick you up" Nate stated motioning towards B before leaving

"so you ready?" bianca questioned and I knodded passing the bags over to her before picking Ava up and both of us leaving the hospital to head back to the place that I hadn't been near for over a week which felt weird when we pulled up in the driveway, it was relieving but sad because all the memorys about one man came flooding back that I had to push past to look after my own daughter.

Ava reminded me of Brax and rightly so, it is his daughter as well, I walked past the familiar surroundings and inside placing Ava car seat on the table, bianca placing the bags down next to the couch as I sighed with relief.

"are you alright, Rick?" bianca questioned and I turned to face her nodding my head reassuringly

"ok well Heath set up the baby furniture in your room" bianca stated and I smiled "I have to pop out will you be alright?" bianca questioned

"I'll be fine" I reassured her and she smiled one last time before leaving the house.

Turning back around to Ava, I picked her up cuddling her in my arms "guess its just you and me, aye"

2 months later

Each day got easier and easier, I was still talking everyday to Brax on the phone but the less Ava reminded me of him which was comforting because I wasn't thinking of him every time I looked at Ava.

Nate and I became quite close friends and I shared a coffee with him at least once a week and he always helped out with Ava though I didn't need much help since the boys and Bianca had pitched in a fair share of work.

I got up this morning, quickly hopping in the shower before Ava woke up, letting the water run over my body as I thought about the trial in London, it wasn't long before I would be on a plane to London to complete a trial I had been accepted for. After five minutes in the shower I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me before walking back into the bedroom quickly getting changed, noticing Ava stir in her bassinet. Walking out of the bedroom with Ava nestled in my arms I joined Bianca at the table.

"morning" Bianca greeted, I reciprocated the greeting

"could you hold her for a sec?" I questioned looking up from Ava and B nodded taking Ava out of my arms, standing up I made myself a cuppa and Ava a bottle before sitting back down at the table.

"do you want to join me for lunch?" I questioned

"yea sure, whats the occasion?" Bianca questioned and I smiled back

"thats why we are having lunch" I replied and Bianca said bye before leaving for work

Ava was now 2 months old and Brax still hadn't seen his daughter and probably wouldn't for another couple of months. It wasn't long before I would be packing up for the trial in London and I was deciding to break the news to Bianca today hoping that her and the boys wouldn't take it the wrong way and assume that Im leaving Brax because I don't and wouldn't, that was why I thought it would be good being able to fit it in between the home visits etc and I would be back in time to see him home and for him to see his daughter but the truth was I had another thing coming and I didn't realise it would happen this soon.

12pm ticked over and I made my way into the diner spotting Bianca who had reserved a table for us near the back, smiling I joined her at the table with Ava in my arms.

"hey" I greeted "have you ordered?"

Bianca shook her head signalling no and with that signal Irene made her way over taking our orders before turning back to the kitchen to make them.

"how is this one?" Bianca questioned as she smiled placing her finger into Ava's small hand, Ava wrapping her around Biancas finger tightly

"shes good" I replied mustering a chuckle with how cute the scene was in front of me between Ava and Bianca, Irene bought our orders over and I took a long sip from my coffee, Bianca taking it as a sign that I wanted to talk about something serious, which she was right

"so" Bianca stated and I looked up from my coffee "is there something you want to tell me?" she questioned and I nodded

"uh yeah there is" I replied and Bianca went an instant pale colour which frightened me

"hold that thought" she managed to say before racing off to the bathroom.

Ricky is sharing her news, how will everyone take it?

How long is the court process going to really be and when will Brax be set free?

And what is wrong with Bianca?

Hope you like xx please review and share your ideas, really enjoy the input.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I have been MIA, just finished senior exams and my sister got a little puppy so everythings been a bit hetic, not to mention getting sick twice in short period of time. Im trying to catch up and to treat you guys I will do a double update, the second one will be up tonight just finish proofreading it x

Chapter 14

_"so" Bianca stated and I looked up from my coffee "is there something you want to tell me?" she questioned and I nodded_

_"uh yeah there is" I replied and Bianca went an instant pale colour which frightened me_

_"hold that thought" she managed to say before racing off to the bathroom._

Bianca's pov

I made my way out of the cubicle cleaning myself up, this definitely was one of the worse parts of the whole process, I finished cleaning myself up before joining Ricky back at the table, I knew she would be worried but I wasn't ready to tell her, it was my secret for now and it scared me keeping it to myself especially after last time.

Ricky's pov

Bianca joined me at the table five minutes later and I was definitely worried.

"hey are you alright?" I questioned and bianca smiled back

"better, trying to shake off a bug" she replied unconvincely but I decided not to push her

"so what did you want to talk about?" Bianca questioned trying to take the attention off of her, i smiled back at her

"uh well I have been accepted for a photography trial" I stated and Bianca was overjoyed

"seriously thats great, is it here?" she questioned and I shook my head signalling no "where?" she questioned again

"uh its in London" I replied and Bianca now looked shocked

"oh really, um well thats a great oppourtunity but it is so far away" Bianca stated and I nodded in agreement "when is it?" she questioned

"um roughly a month away but they want me to be in London a few days before hand so I can get my bearings" I replied

"ok but what about Brax, have you told him?" she questioned and I shook my head signalling no

"why not?" bianca questioned and I shrugged my shoulders at first before replying

"I just don't see the point, because the prison is in lock down and I won't see him for another couple months and I should be back from the trial by the time he is aloud out for a weekend" I replied and bianca nodded but I knew she dissaproved

"fine I guess you have to still move on with your life but I don't agree with you not telling him but congratulations on the trial" Bianca stated and I smiled back finishing our cups of coffee before leaving the diner.

We walked back along the beach back to the house where Casey was at home.

"so have you told the boys yet?" Bianca questioned and I shook my head signalling no

"how about you tell them sooner rather than later because you only have 3 weeks left" bianca stated and I nodded in understanding

We got home and Casey greeted us as we walked in.

"hey guys, where did you get off to?" casey questioned

"just had some lunch" I replied handing Ava to Casey as I went to fetch her bottle

"hello you" Casey greeted cuddling Ava close "Im your awesome uncle" Casey stated and Bianca giggled at the comment

"your going to have some competition, Case" bianca stated as Casey looked up at her feinging hurt and I smiled as I walked around the corner handing Casey, Ava's bottle. There was a bit of silence and Casey could sense it.

"is there something someone wants to tell me?" Casey questioned looking from me to Bianca, Bianca nodded urging me to tell him "I mean it" Casey stated

"uh, I've been accepted for a photography trial... In London" I replied and Casey's eyes lit up happy but finding it hard to process just like Bianca

"does Brax know?" Casey questioned and I bowed my head knowing everytime I told someone one of the questions would be _does Brax know?._

"I don't see the point in telling him when the prison is in lock down and we won't see eachother for at least another couple of months" I stated and casey nodded the same as what Bianca did.

"should I tell the boys for you?" Casey questioned knowing it would be hard for me to answer everyones question especially about Brax, I nodded smiling at him grateful that he would do that.

"thank you Casey" I replied taking Ava from his arms and walking into my bedroom putting Ava down for her afternoon nap.

The next morning I woke, getting myself ready for the day ahead, Ava stirred in her bassinet as I finished getting changed.

"hey bubba" I greeted, gently picking her up and carrying her out to the kitchen where I was greeted by the three boys sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"morning Rick" heath piped in and I smiled back as I prepared Ava's bottle, I could tell they knew and were just being cautious with what they were saying. I placed Ava's bottle in the microwave this time handing Ava to Heath who just cooed over her which made me smile, once the bottle was done I joined them at the table.

"I know you two know and I don't really want your opinions first thing in the morning but I understand why you would dissaprove with Brax not knowing but for me I would like you three to keep quiet and not tell him" I stated and they nodded, standing up I made myself a coffee and some toast.

I decided I would check on Bianca today knowing that it wasn't a bug and also assuming she hadn't told Heath.

Bianca's pov

Heath was next door having breakfast, leaving me to sleep but I woke up 20 minutes after he left noticing he wasn't there I snuck into the bathroom running the water to the shower, I stared at the test, the secret I was keeping from everyone. Standing in the shower I let the water run over my body, I couldn't cope with another loss and I also didn't have the nerve to even think about an abortion.

Bianca's pregnant, who will find out first?

Ricky's secret is out, how will the trial go?

4 1/2 weeks till Brax is set free, what will happen when he comes home permanently?

Short chapter guys but I hope you like xx

Next chapter; 3 weeks advance

How is Ricky going to settle in London?

Who will end up coming with her?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ricky's pov

3 weeks has past and this morning I would be boarding a plane to London where I will be staying for 5 weeks.

I rolled over in bed, opening my eyes I saw the time; 7:40 am pulling myself out of bed, I turned my alarm off knowing it would go off in ten minutes, making myself productive I got up and had a shower and changed before packing the last of my stuff with the little time I had before Ava woke up.

It ticked over to 8:30 and like every other morning Ava started to stir in her bassinet, picking her up I walked out to the kitchen where everyone sat at the table, knowing breakfast was going to be full of long goodbyes which would make me very emotional.

I noticed Bianca was really quiet, and I decided I would talk to her once the boys had left. It was a week after the diner incident that she told me she was pregnant and how hard it was for her with Rocco and how she carried the baby for 9 months just for it to pass away 4 months later.

Casey,Kyle and I assumed Heath knew something was wrong because lately their were arguements between the two and it always ended with Bianca saying 'just leave me alone'.

Once the boys had left for work it left me, Ava and Bianca.

"how are you feeling?" I questioned

"I don't know but I want to leave for a bit and have a break?" Bianca replied and I sighed knowing where this was going

"are you sure thats the right thing to do, B" I replied and she nodded

"I just need some space and time to think it through" Bianca replied "can I come with you to London?" and I sighed reluctantly nodding

"only if you think its what you need to do" I replied giving in but deciding to talk to Heath and let him no what was happening, after my reply Bianca stood and packed enough clothes for at least a couple of weeks.

We both finished packing the car and hopped in the car, pulling out we drove out of the driveway and drove to the airport.

Half an hour later we arrived at the airport and Bianca checked us in as I quickly rung Heath updating him with what was happening.

"hello" heath answered

"hey Heath" I replied

"hey is everything alright?" heath questioned and I couldn't help but smile at how much he cared

"sought of, Bianca has asked to come with me as she wanted some space" I stated

"ok, uh Im sorry, I don't know what to say" heath replied and I understood

"Heath, I think if you give her about a week she should be good and Ill kick her on a plane back soon" I replied

"thankyou Rick" heath replied and we hung up and Bianca, Ava and I boarded the plane to London.

12 hours later we had arrived in London and made our way into the big city where I was meeting Nate's sister, Laura.

"hey, you must be Ricky" an english woman greeted me

"hi" I replied turning to face where the voice came from

"how was your trip?" Laura questioned

"it was long but good" I replied

"ok well I have your keys for your house and car and I will see you next week when you come in for your first day" Laura replied handing a set of keys to me

"thank you" I replied meeting Bianca outside who was holding Ava

"ok you done because its quite cold?" Bianca stated and I smiled back

"yes should we go to our new temporary home" I replied which coaxed a giggle from Bianca and she nodded

The next week Bianca and I did alot of sightseeing before I started work and Bianca and Heath started talking to each other again.

Brax's pov

I was being released today and I didn't realise what I was going walk into when I got home.

"Darryl Braxton you are hereby released and will not be required to complete the sentence you were given" the judge informed me and I nodded in understanding

I left the prison and got a ride to Summer Bay where I thought my family would be.

Ricky's pov

I had the next couple of days off and I was trying to convince Bianca to go home but she refused and kept saying she wasn't ready. Bianca went out for the day and I minded Ava before going out later in the afternoon.

Brax's pov

I stood at the end of the driveway, looking on at the house when I heard distant shouting, walking closer to the door I identified the voices which were Caseys and Kyles, I listened to the arguement for a minute before breaking it up like usual.

Casey's pov

I was furious, with Kyle he kept saying he would get around with stuff but he never did.

"kyle seriously you can't go shopping" I exclaimed

"no Casey because if you don't know I have a resturant to look after" Kyle shot back

"that dosen't make you special" I yelled back

"your just complaining because Ricky.." Kyle started but was interrupted by a sharp whistle, walking around from the kitchen stood Brax in the doorway.

There was a moment of shock and silence but Brax interrupted that again.

"what are you two girls bickering about?" Brax questioned which coaxed a smile from us two

"what are you doing here, brax?" I questioned

"uh, Im out of prison, Adam cofessed to the actual events" Brax replied as mine and Kyles eyes never met Braxs which he took as a sign that something was up "whats wrong guys?" brax questioned and watched as the worry seeped on his face

"Brax, you can't get angry but Ricky is in London for a trial" I stated and Brax's eyes widened

"now, wait why didn't she tell me?" brax questioned but we nodded

"yes, we don't really know why she didn't tell you" I replied

"how long is she over there for?" Brax questioned

"another 4 weeks" I replied

Brax's pov

It took a bit of adjusting with the news I had been told but I came up with an idea once I had been filled in with all the news and shown a couple of pictures of my daughter which made my day but made my plan even sweeter, I couldn't stand not seeing her for at least another month, not being able to meet her and not even seeing Ricky for another month.

I went next door to see Heath eating dinner on his own.

"hey bro" I greeted

"hey, the boys filled me in with the release stuff" Heath replied

"yea, Im stoked that I get to be a father for longer, so who do I have to thank for that" I questioned

"not me" heath replied and I smiled at his honesty "Casey came up with the idea and Adam requested to see Ricky, but the last I heard it didn't go well"heath stated

"well Im out so it must not have been too bad, so when is Bianca coming back?" I questioned and Heath sighed

"I don't know" he muttered back

"how would you feel about going to London and getting the girls" I stated and a smiled appeared on Heaths face

"yea thats sounds good" Heath replied

"ok well we are leaving tomorrow" I replied and left him on his own

What will happen when the boys arrive in London?

How will Bianca feel about Heaths arrival?

How will Brax feel when he sees his daughter for the first time?

Yay Brax is out but now is on a plane to London. Thanks for the follows and reviews guys, this story should have a couple more chapters and I may end it xx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Brax's pov

The next morning arrived quickly and I was woken by chatter from the kitchen I sat up, taking in my bearings, noticing Ava's bassinet and a few Ricky and her belongings around the room which made me think about today and what it would mean for us. Casey called Ricky yesterday to pass on a message to say the prison was restricting our calls for a couple of days so I wouldn't be able to call her and hear her voice until I was in London. Standing up, I washed up and changed before joining the boys in the kitchen. Heath greeting me as I sat down with a cup of coffee.

"how does it feel waking up knowing you don't have to go back?" heath questioned as I sat down and took a sip from my coffee

"once Im in London Ill be perfect" I replied not looking up from the brim of my cup

"not long bro and you will be able to see Rick and meet your precious daughter" heath stated and I smiled weakly

The anticipation got to me and I still had over 24 hours before I would officially be in London.

...

22 hours later we arrived in London at roughly 6am, both of us exhausted. Taking shelter and some much needed sleep in the hotel we booked for the time we were in London.

Ricky's pov

I woke early, met with a quiet, peaceful sound mainly because Ava wasn't awake yet. Leaving her to sleep I had a quick shower before making my way into the kitchen where I was greeted with a delicious mouth watering smell.

"morning" Bianca greeted all chirpy and happy

"what is gotten you into this mood?" I questioned not quite matching the same enthusiasm as her

"not much, Im in a beautiful country and city with you and Ava" bianca replied and I smiled back

"ok then, so when will you be going back home?" I questioned and her smile dissapeared

"please Rick don't do this, Im actually enjoying myself" bianca replied as she turned to face me, pretty much begging me to stop with the subject

"fine, but you are going to have to face sooner rather than later" I replied as she served the food up sliding it across the Island that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

An hour later I sat with Ava tucked in my arms as she had her morning bottle, I had no work today again and I decided to catch up on some rest and clean up the apartment a bit instead of letting Bianca drag me and Ava out to the city. I could tell she was getting better with the whole pregnancy but also coming out of the morning sickness and fatigue stage must of helped alot, it was still hard to talk some sense into her about going home and talking to Heath but she kept saying this was good for them, whatever that is mean't to mean. Though It was quite tiring for me, the past couple of days with the trial and Ava but also not being able to call or hear Brax's voice because the prison was restricting the prisoners calls or something like that, it was hard because I had to be there for bianca and yet I had no one to confide in. I had found out yesterday from Casey that Brax wouldn't be able to call which was fine but I could tell he was happy about something or at least not telling me something trying not to dwell on it, I layed Ava on her mat in the lounge as I started washing up and the breakfast dishes.

Brax's pov

Heath and I slept in which didn't help assuming Bianca and Ricky would be out of the house by now since they were morning people and Heath and I were only morning people if we knew their would be some good waves but we were a long way from that and the 22 hour plane ride didn't help with how tired we were and still are.

Getting up, I woke Heath up and got ready, walking out of the hotel Heath and I picked a couple of takeaway coffees from a local coffee shop to take the edge off of being so tired and the jetlag. Walking down through the streets we approached the street we were looking for, I crumpled the piece of paper up shoving it back in my pocket as we walked along the buildings each of them looking the same.

Ricky's pov

I had finished the washing up and changed Ava placing her back down letting her play with a few of her toys around her moving on to the next task, which was the washing, sitting on the couch I started folding the washing, watching Ava play with her toys smiling at her attempts to chuck her toys around.

Brax's pov

We walked up the street, pulling the paper out again, I looked up at the house in front of us reading the number, _'44'._

Both of us stood outside the apartment, I took in a deep breath before walking up the footpath, looking back at Heath who stood behind me before softly knocking on the door.

Ricky's pov

I was half way through the washing after distracting myself with Ava and then recieving a text from Bianca to say she would be home in a couple of hours, returning to washing I picked the pile up when there was a soft knock at the door placing the washing down, I picked Ava up, placing Ava into her bouncer before walking over to answer the door, opening the door not quite looking up straight away and not expecting the two men standing there.

"hey" Brax greeted the relief and emotion in his voice as a smile appeared on my face and my body just about melting at the sound of his voice, not replying to his greeting he engulfed me in a hug to reassure me he was real and he made his way to London to see me.

"hey" I mumbled in his chest, Brax kissing me on the cheek before pulling away, interrupting the moment Ava babbled loud enough for us to hear, Brax's eyes widening, turning away from him, I signalled for him to follow me inside just noticing Heath was there to, bending down I picked Ava up from out of the bouncer, turning to face Brax who had a massive smile on his face at the sight of his daughter, handing Ava to her father I walked over to the sink pouring myself a glass of water.

"what are you doing here?" I managed to say, turning to face Brax who was enjoying this time, looking up from his daughter

"other than seeing you and my daughter, Im out of prison" Brax stated and I quickly gained a shock expression

"Im sorry... When did you get out?" I questioned trying to put the whole phone restriction and Brax being out of prison together

"uh a couple of days a go" brax replied "this was mean't to be a suprise" he stated and I realised he was out when Casey told me he had the phone restrictions.

"wait did Casey know about this?" I questioned and brax nodded and I took a deep breath "Im gonna throttle that kid" I stated and Heath couldn't help but chuckle

"you should throttle me Im the one who told him to do it" brax stated smiling

"I would but your holding Ava" I replied reciprocating the smile

"ok before this gets all lovey dovey Im going to leave and find Bianca" Heath stated and I looked over to him

"how about you go get something to eat and drink, let me and Brax talk by the time you come back, Bianca will be on her way home, ok" I replied and heath realuctantly nodded

"ok but Im using your money" heath replied holding his hand out and I picked my wollet up pulling two notes out and handing them to Heath before shooing him out the door

"its going to be hard to keep B and him in the same room" I stated turning to face Brax

"what is wrong between them?" Brax questioned and I sighed as I moved past him and sat down on the couch, Brax doing the same

"um well; Bianca's pregnant and after the loss of Rocco she is scared it will happen again" I informed him and he nodded in understanding but shocked

"does Heath know she-" he started and I shook my head signalling no and he sighed

We sat in content silence as Ava fell asleep, Brax's smile didn't leave his face, placing my hand on his and leaning my head on his shoulder, taking his eyes from Ava he looked over to me smiling slightly before kissing my forehead, It was nice having Brax next to me and I was stoked that he could be with me for everyday now and that he could meet his daughter but I was curious of how he got out, if Adam was the reason behind this or the police found something and didn't tell his family.

It was peaceful and Ava took to Brax like she knew straight away it was her father but the moment was interrupted by Heath making his presence known making his way inside he greeted Ava before sitting at the Island in the kitchen, I messaged Bianca questioning when she would be home and Heath nodded eager to see his wife.

How is Bianca going to react?

How will life be for Brax and Ricky?

Thanks for the reviews and majour support, all my love xx enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

I am very sorry with how long this has taken to update and I won't make up excuses because I don't want bore you with them but I hope you enjoy and to let you know this will coming to an end soon, just to prepare all my devoted readers. Sorry again x

Chapter 17

Ricky's pov

_'be back in twenty' Bianca's reply to my message_

Taking a deep breath, I repeated the message to Heath knowing Bianca would not be happy that Heath was here, hopefully keeping an open mind.

Bianca's pov

I was happy and enjoying the time here not realising what was waiting at the apartment for me. Opening the door noticing Ricky jumping up like she wasn't expecting me, my eyes narrowing on the Island in the kitchen where Heath jumped up off the stool, dropping my bags, I shed a dissapointed look in Ricky's direction before turning and walking out the door again. I knew Ricky was looking out for me, like I did when she was pregnant and she had to tell Brax but this is different, I had to deal with the fact that I was pregnant and knowing I would have to go through the process again but hoping the same thing with Rocco wouldn't happen again.

Ricky's pov

I knew this wasn't going to be easy but I watched Heaths reaction as he watched Bianca leave once again, walking over to the door I moved her shopping bags aside, before picking my phone up.

"you two are not to leave" I stated mainly looking at Heath who wanted to just get up and run after Bianca

"where are you going?" Heath questioned snapping out of his thoughts

"to go find Bianca" I replied kissing Brax's cheek and Ava's forehead before leaving the apartment

Bianca's pov

3 missed calls, all from Ricky sighing I sat down at the local park taking in what just happened, just when my phone went off for the fourth time, wiping my tearstained face I let my phone ring a couple of times before answering it.

"oh thank god" Ricky answered "where are you?" she questioned

"is Heath with you?" I managed to ask

"no, Bianca where are you?" Ricky questioned

"at the park" I replied

"I'll be there in five" Ricky replied before hanging up

Brax's pov

I was suprised with how everything panned out but keeping in mind I wasn't around to know any of this, looking up I saw Heath with his head buried in his hands, Knowing more than he does with the situation.

"are you alright mate?" I questioned knowing it was a stupid question and I knew the answer

"yea" Heath muttered looking over watching me with Ava "shes beautiful isn't she" Heath stated and I smiled at his comment before nodding

Ricky's pov

It wasn't long before I spotted Bianca sitting under the tree in the park, walking over to her, I sat beside her, placing my hand on her back.

"Im sorry about that, it was a suprise to me to" I stated

"It's fine really just a shock" Bianca muttered which was just audible "It's nice to see Brax finally holding his daughter"

"Im suprised you saw that with how fast you bolted"I replied offering a weak smile which she reciprocated, after a moment of silence "you need to talk to him B" I stated and she reluctantly agreeded, helping her up, we walked back to the apartment. We made our way to the front door of the apartment, turning back to see if she was alright before opening the door.

Brax's pov

We weren't expecting the girls to be back this soon but I sat still trying not to wake Ava, watching on at the pair, Heath and Bianca before Ricky finally getting my attention to follow her and give the two some time. Walking outside to where Ricky stood waiting.

"where are we going?" I questioned still holding Ava

"do you want to get a coffee, its a short walk about 5 minutes" Ricky replied and I knodded

Walking along the street, we stopped at a small coffee shop Ricky leading the way as she walked in and I followed.

"morning Ricky" an unfamiliar voice greeted and Ricky reciprocated the greeting before ordering two cups of coffee and sitting at a table with me and Ava as we waited for our order.

"how are you" Ricky questioned as she watched me with Ava

"mixed emotions" I replied just looking up to her

"Im sorry I didn't tell you about this Brax" Ricky exclaimed and I knodded in understanding

"its fine, after all I didn't tell you that I was confessing to the murder of Johnny" I replied and Ricky smiled weakly "your brother confessed, which means I should thank you"

"Brax its fine, if it mean't you could be a father for longer, even if its half way round the world" Ricky stated and I chuckled lightly at her comment "I guess I should thank Adam for finally talking" Ricky stated and I knodded

"how long is the house going to be taken for?" I questioned as Ricky shrugged her shoulders and our coffees were bought over

Heaths pov

It was a bit silent when Ricky and Brax left but Bianca started talking snapping me out of my crazy thoughts.

"Im uh sorry for running off before" Bianca stated and I shook my head signalling no

"I shouldn't have sprung this on you" I replied "but we need to talk" I exclaimed and Bianca knodded as she sat down on the couch

"Im sorry for running from this and you" Bianca replied

"Bianca whats the problem, I can't help you if I don't know what it is" I exclaimed and Bianca teared up but shedding a weak smile with how much he cared

"Heath, Im pregnant" Bianca spat out and my face expression changing to a shock one, I could now get what she was thinking the past weeks because the same thing was going through my head with Rocco, in a matter of seconds.

"oh god, how far are you?" I questioned

"14 weeks" Bianca replied "are you alright?"

"its bringing up some sad times but I will be there next to you the whole time and it wont happen again" I replied as I wiped each of her tears "Im very happy because we have a shot to be a family again" I stated and Bianca smiled weakly

"I love you, ya know that" Bianca exclaimed and I knodded before reciprocating the comment

"I love you too" I stated placing my hand on hers before leaning in capturing her lips, pulling away I commented "I missed you, its very quiet with out you and the boys are no entertainers" I stated which earnt a laugh from Bianca and a swat on the arm, because I missed that, not.

Rickys pov

"your great with her, even though I knew you would be" I stated Brax smiling at the comment

"shes very behaved and cute, definitely got her mums looks" Brax replied causing me to giggle at how smooth he was

"ok well I think the house should be fine" I stated, Brax looking up from Ava

"Are you sure, I dont want to walk into an all out fight or makeup sex" brax stated and I giggled

"come on you" I replied pulling Brax up from his seat.

It took 20 minutes to get back to the apartment and we didn't walk into any of the scenarios, arguing or make up sex, but instead the two cuddling on the couch in eachothers embrace.

"hey, looks like you two sorted everything out?" Brax questioned and Heath and Bianca smiled at us both

"yea I guess you could say that" Heath replied pressing a kiss to Biancas temple

Leaving the two to their time together we made our way to my bedroom placing Ava in her bassinet before sitting on edge of the bed Brax watching my every move, joining me at the end of the bed.

"are we alright?" I questioned

"yea why do you ask?" Brax replied and I shook my head signalling no, placing my hand on the side of his face, tracing his jawline before kissing his lips

"I love you" I stated and Brax reciprocated the comment, kissing my lips a couple more times before we both retreated to bed, cuddling in each others embrace the same way we left Heath and Bianca in the lounge.

Things seem to go to plan.


End file.
